Mad Marionette
by FallenAngelLilith
Summary: Stuck within an orphanage with no memory. Thrown into an asylum when others call her mad. Esther hasn't had an easy life, she thought it would forever be like this but then one night something horrid begins and this soon leads her to meet them. The Exorcists of the Black Order. It soon occurs to her that she might not be mad after all, but her life is still chaos.
1. Asylum

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther is owned by me.

**DISCLAIMER:** All things not made or owned by me like the original DGM storyline and characters belong to their respective owners namely, Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING:** This is rated M for a reason (mostly to be safe because I don't want to offend or get kicked off the site). If you are uncomfortable with asylums, mental illness, or abuse/neglect then please do not read. Also my knowledge of such things isn't all that great so I might be wrong in a few areas so if that offends you as well please do no read. The details aren't that huge, at least I don't think so.

**NOTE:** I had a strange dream of roaming a hallway because I was following a teddy bear (yeah my dreams are odd) then I woke up and out of random and mostly for fun I created this story. How long it lasts will depend on how popular it gets, so I hope you enjoy it despite my lack of knowledge of asylums or perhaps being a bit jumpy on a few areas when I was writing. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The sounds of a clock, it was the only sound in this lonely white room. A girl huddled in a corner peeks over at the locked door, her pale grey eyes filled with a mix of anxiety and wonderment. Beyond this door is something frightening. She thought._

_What could it possibly be?_

_Beyond the door in a long darkened hallway only lighted by the moons glow, there were other doors within this hall. Not just her own. A person within each._

_The heavy sound of a door closing filled the hallway, then the gentle sound of footsteps. The jingling sound of keys then possibly a slow and agonizing sound of a door opening and then finally closing._

_It wasn't new for patients to laugh. Nor was it strange for them to scream._

* * *

**.:CHAPTER ONE:.**

**+ASYLUM+**

Like clock work everyday the Asylum's care went around giving everyone their medication. Still huddled in her corner Esther almost hesitated to look up at the nurse, she was a strong and unkind woman. It was best to be good. So she obediently took the pills, a drugged world was a strange one indeed but she was so use to it now that her mind was clear enough to comprehend what was going on around her in this white yet bleak environment. A few of the rooms ranged from clean to messy since a few patients defecated themselves within the room rather then wait for the toilet, but despite this they all looked the same in appearance since being able to decorate was rare.

This place was a rather unpleasant place.

Even more unpleasant was the breakfast they gave everyone, it was like looking at mystery food if you can even provide it the honor of being called 'food' to begin with. Often Esther refused to eat this junk but sometimes it was unavoidable, not that they cared about their health since they were all low life scum in this building but if Esther didn't eat something she would become weak kneed and her loud stomach came off as annoyance. Once she ate a few bites of mystery food she got up and walked around her room.

Staring at white walls, looking up at a small barred window that offered not much of a view. A stiff, uncomfortable bed. Off to a corner was a small teddy bear. Looking down at him Esther's impassive face didn't speak nor did she think of anything to say, at least not at this moment.

She broke from her trance and looked towards the door as a burly man opened it, "time for the Blue Ward missy" his voice was growling yet dumb. "No funny business as we walk there yeah?"

Esther nodded, "of course Fred".

He almost sneered at the sound of his name. Esther has been here for a while now, so she has come to a point of calling some of these people by given name, she couldn't quite tell if they were annoyed or just didn't care. Either way she followed the man closely as ordered while they walked to the Blue Ward.

Location in this building were named after vibrant colors, ironically enough.

The Blue Ward being a place for patients to do activities like puzzles, read, or other things to keep them busy.

The room itself was a nice size with tables, books on safe little shelves, chairs for everyone to sit in to either participate in a few of these activities or do whatever it is they do that landed them there in the first place. Sometimes those with a good record were allowed outside to do outdoor activities like sports or again sit in silence and do whatever they want as long as it didn't endanger themselves or others. Once Esther was there her eyes looked around and for a moment only offered a small glimpse towards the guards who crossed their arms and frowned in a grumpy manner. They didn't like being here as much as she did.

As usual Esther found herself wandering around, looking at other patients and observing their behavior.

Mary who spoke to an inexistent radio, she was actually really good at the sound effects. Gregory who spoke to the people in the vents. Joseph who had many friends within his head, all of them were interesting to talk too. Henry liked to pretend he was going through military training, he was always off in a corner of them room doing something weird exercise routine, when they were allowed outside he often liked to be the sergeant and make people exercise. There were many more and all of them with different kinds of personalities and problems, some of them were always in their rooms since they were too problematic.

All the patients also had the same attire. Esther herself wore the hospital gown, with sometimes bare feet or wearing flat shoes that were incredibly worn. Her short black hair was disheveled, her skin a bit on the pale side with a strange black tattoo on her wrists, one of Joseph's _'friends'_ once told her that they looked like an astrological symbol.

4 Vesta symbol that represented the goddess of fire and hearth. Something like that.

Esther sighed. There wasn't much to do at this moment, she would take a nap but her dreams weren't exactly great. They were muddled, directionless, and senseless. Not even on a level of being strangely entertaining,_ I would think that someone who is completely insane would have very interesting dreams…guess I'm lost on every level._ She thought as she tapped her fingers on the table.

For a moment she continued to be lost within her own empty thoughts until she felt a tap on her shoulder, "hmm?"

When she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see that it was Mary she usually was content talking to the radio. "What is it Mary?"

"Have you seen Anna?" she inquired.

Esther was taken aback, "cant say that I have…"

Anna was one of the problem patients, she was always in her room having fits of mad laughter or screaming till her throat was raw. She rolled around on the ground, would head butt the staff when they tried to medicate her, bite chunks off of their arms and spit at their faces till they finally took the needle to her to make her calm down. All the nurses dreaded going to her room, even the guards were complete wimps when it came to this mad woman. There were a few other ones like that but Anna was the most 'popular'.

Mary looked troubled at Esther's answer.

"Why do you ask Mary?"

The 30 year old looked around the room to make sure they weren't being over heard then Mary whispered. "I think a monster got her".

This came as a shock to Esther, "come again?"

"There was no sound in the room, nothing! Last night a monster killed that poor girl and now these people are covering it up!" her voice held urgency as if she was giving Esther the honor of letting her in on a huge conspiracy.

However Esther really didn't know how to take this. "I...don't understand".

Mary gave an exasperated sigh. "Last night I heard her screaming! It wasn't like how she usually screams, and when it was time for medication there was no fight in the room, they didn't even enter it. I listened closely… but nothing!"

_Oh yeah…her room is right next to Anna's._

Ruminating over this Esther suddenly came to a realization that this was indeed strange, Anna was always noisy when she wasn't medicated. Could they have possibly transferred her to a different Asylum? If so then why? Is there a point to such a thing? She was perfectly fine in this one or at least as fine as she could be, unless someone complained about her and they didn't want to deal with her anymore. Mary cleared her throat and looked around the room again then spoke to Esther in a hush tone, "watch your back dear girl…okay?" she gave a kind smile and patted Esther on the head like a mother to a child, then she quietly stalked away leaving Esther still thinking about this entire thing about Anna.

Esther did indeed hear something last night but she didn't think much of it.

But how does killing the insane in cold blood bring satisfaction?

Perhaps that's the point. Nothing made sense.

She rolled this around her head again and again till it was time for a chosen few to see the psychiatrist Dr. Ezekiel Victor, a man who is good friends and younger brother to the head of this asylum Charles Victor. The doctor was much more pleasant then his brother but Esther still found herself less then enthused when she was one of the people who had an appointment with him today, there wasn't much to talk about with him. It was always the same song and dance between them. He tried to pry into the inner workings of her brain and in the end she ended up bored or irritated and he was probably asking for two aspirin once she was gone.

Her fingers tapped on the table as she watched people go to his office then come out looking rather glad that they could go back to their comforts. The sudden sounds of shouting and cursing caused her to wince.

Joseph had gone to the office. As usual his more aggressive personality Jack, the one who had caused him to be placed into the asylum had come out and was now tossing threats out at the guards and the doctor. Needless to say the curses were foul and the guards looked like they were on the verge of beating this man up or do some other aggressive act towards someone who wasn't all there.

For a good thirty minutes everything went from loud to quiet as they put him back in his room. Most likely in a narcotic sleep.

When a guard came up to her she complied to the silent demands his eyes were giving her, she followed closely with the two until she was in the room with the doctor, loyally the two stood near the now closed door so they were ready to spring into action if she did anything threatening. Its been a long time since they had to actually do anything to make her behave so they had nothing to worry about.

"Ah…Esther how are you doing today dear?" Dr. Victor grinned. As usual Esther looked at him for a moment, he appeared to be around 40 years of age with slicked back light brown hair that looked like it would turn blond with time, with a few obvious grey's, a mustache and beard that looked clean and well kempt giving him an almost wise yet kind look about him. His clothes were the usual casual sweater with dark pants and a doctors white coat. All in all he looked like a typical man that you could count on for advice or any sort of information.

"Good I guess, what about you?" her arms were crossed over her chest as she sat down in a chair across from him then she smirked lightly, "guess it would be the same for you seeing as Jack almost got you". The doctor sighed as he stroked his beard lightly, "yes…there will always be bumps in the road when you try to fix problems, but that's for another time…lets focus on you".

_Here we go._

He cleared his throat as he prepared to ask her the usual questions. "Has the voice offered any advice to you lately?" he inquired.

Esther shook her head, "since three weeks ago from our last session….no I haven't but I always recall previous words of advice from them".

The doctor smiled, "perhaps we are finally making progress? As I have said that voice is merely your consciousness, not a separate entity, the fact that your voice and its voice are different is a way of how you cope with not having any parents".

"How can I make a coping mechanism when I don't understand the feeling of not having parents? I don't remember them, as I have said its called amnesia. The orphanage as I recall told you how I was found as a child with no memory". It was frustrating that they would forget all of this so quickly, these types of people think you'll easily forget these things yourself but Esther held on to what she knew about herself. The voice in her head was like something from her forgotten past and she would firmly believe in this even in her grave.

"Yes…well that can be a way of coping as well, speaking of which have you spoken to Henry lately? Has he been moving around?" the man was obviously disappointed when the girl nodded.

"I have in fact, and he's always happy to be able to move his legs even though the scenery is exactly the same" she explained to him with an almost smile.

With a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck before speaking again, "you're a little old for that Esther…if only you had grown up you wouldn't be here right now".

"I'm 17 now sir…I have grown up" she said matter-of-factly.

"Then why do you still believe that Henry can move? There's no evidence is there? If you ever want to someday go away from this place and live your life, you have to stop trying to run away, you have to accept everything for what it is". Esther listened to his words but she only shook her head, "I have no plans for my future so I really don't care about staying here until I die" she admitted.

The man leaned back in his chair for a moment before sitting straight again and speaking, "I am very disappointed" he began. "You are the sanest among them all, those night terrors you use to have only happen rarely now, not only that but the child who use to wail and cry, and fight until the staff bled is now all grown up, I still remember the times when I would take Henry away and all you would do is manage to somehow sneak out of your room and take him back. Its still a mystery how you got out in the first place but I refuse to believe that Henry got back to your room on his own. If you can behave well then why cant you do yourself another favor and let me help you?"

She was silent as they both sat there. Yes it would be more beneficial to her to tell a lie so she could get out of this nut house, she could finally be outside and live her life, she could get a simple job and work to earn a living. Maybe even get married to a fine man and have children of her own to care for, a time when she was in a place where people cried and scream for no reason or do some of the most strange things would be completely behind her. But Esther was just to stubborn of a girl to let go of what she knew as the truth, grasping her lost memory was something she wanted and she knew that this man wasn't someone who would properly help. This was a job only left to her. So she broke the silence with a firm answer, "I am behaving…it's a shame that you don't believe me, but it would be an even bigger shame if I gave up what is true". The silence began again as Dr. Victor gauged the situation, he was a stubborn man as well who hated to lose, especially to a wayward girl like Esther. He reached up to massage his temples. "That's a real shame…that's a real shame indeed".

He pressed a button to call the two guards, "we'll cut this session short since I can already see we wont be making any progress".

Esther nodded, "we never have made progress". The guards came in to take her back to the activity room but before leaving Esther had to ask a question herself, "is Anna alright?"

The doctor seemed to stiffen, "why do you ask?"

"Well I haven't heard any noise from her" she replied.

"The staff were tired of her so we have transferred her to a better place where she can get the proper attention she needs". His expression was cool and calm as he answered her.

So she only nodded and allowed herself to be guided back to the Blue Ward.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Lunch came then it was time to hit the showers, Esther was always a clean person despite her current home. Once that was over everyone went back to the Blue Ward, while the staff weren't looking Esther took the liberty to grab a dropped paper clip and hide it under her tongue. Soon enough the sun fell and it was time for everyone to go back to their rooms to sleep. When she arrived to her room she quietly sat in the corner of the room and waited and waited until everything had settled down and the halls beyond the door didn't have people. The guards and other staff were elsewhere, switching shifts to people who normally do the night shift, normally the area where everyone's rooms were are separated from everything else using cell doors. Beyond the cell doors taking a right was the Doctors office, to the left was the Blue Ward, take another right and it took you to the court go to the left and beyond a cell door and a heavy metal door was where everything was much better looking in comparison to the crazy people section of the building. She could vaguely remember that side had nice burgundy carpeting, nice wallpaper, and pretty much a lot of things that made it attractive. A good way to make people think that their crazy member of the family was going to a comfortable place.

After assessing that it was safe Esther took the paper clip from under her tongue. "Ugh! Can a paper clip leave a bad taste in your mouth? I really don't want to think where this thing has been..."

She crossed her legs as she stayed sitting on the ground, with care she started to unbend it and straighten it out, once it was done she looked to it. "What do you think Henry?" her eyes looked to the little stuffed bear that had been sitting in the corner of the room this entire time. Suddenly a stuffed ear twitched and the bear sprung to life as it lifted its head to look to her, then it got up and brushed itself off before wandering over to her. "Do you think you can pick a lock with this?" she inquired.

The stuffed animal nodded before take the straightened out paper clip and hopped into her arms. She got up and walked over to the door, it had a small window with bars on it as well however it was no problem for the little thing to squeeze through. From there she patiently waited for the door to open. It was risky business to sneak out of this room to investigate Anna's room but the curiosity was getting the best of Esther so she had to look.

With a light click the door was open and Henry was ready to lead the way, whatever Esther knew this little guy pretty much knew it as well, it was how he had been able to find his way to her room when she was only 9 years of age. This would come in handy, he could act as a guide for her and warn her if danger was coming.

"Lets go" she whispered. It nodded and led the way to Anna's room, it would stop now and then to peek around corner then it would go into a light sprint again as Esther followed cautiously and quietly. Up ahead Anna's room came into view.

She had almost forgotten one particular neighbor as she approached.

**"GAH!"** a mans face suddenly appeared at the small window and scared the living daylights out of Esther causing her to take tumble backward, after successfully scaring her the man laughed crazily. With a growl of anger she got up and glared at him, "quiet you!" her voice may have been hushed but they held enough venom to make the man recede back into his dark domain. It took a moment but her heart soon stopped beating in her chest like a drum, but the butterflies in her stomach increased. This had to be a faster trip, a guard may check to see what all that noise was about. Hopefully they didn't hear anything in the first place. Henry hopped on to Esther's hands so it could pick the lock on Anna's door, it took around a minute before it finally made a reassuring click sound. Carefully she allowed the bear to crawl on her shoulder as she slowly opened the door.

It was shocking to see.

Almost beyond words.

Anna's room was in shambles. Padding on the walls were torn, the ground had more tears in it, blood spatters and black dust.

"What the hell happened?" she gasped.

There was no way Anna could do this, she may be able to bite, spit and kick even with her arms bound to her body with a straight jacket but even she couldn't do something like this nor could those bulky guards. "They…look like…blades did this…" she muttered as she stared at the damage.

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she heard the distant sound of a door.

* * *

**I hope this new story will be at the very least a tad bit enjoyable, thank you for reading my other stories as well.**


	2. Fear and Hope

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **All things not made by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING: **The story is M for a reason. If you don't like Asylums, mental illness, neglect/abuse then do not read. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **I actually made a second and I am halfway done with the third chapter, I did this before publishing the first chapter that way the wait wouldn't be too long. Also the gang finally shows up in the third chapter, so no worries. This one I will say is a bit quick but the next one will be more better paced instead of rushed, I know your probably sick of me saying this but I am a harsh critic towards my self so it cant be helped. LOL

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**.:CHAPTER TWO:.**

**+FEAR AND HOPE+**

_Its coming closer!_

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, at this point running would only give her away. So she swiftly turned to the door and quietly closed it. Even though she didn't believe very much, Esther prayed earnestly that whoever was coming down the hall would not come into this room. Hugging Henry to her chest she listened very closely to the sound.

It didn't sound like the clicking heels of a woman's shoe, maybe it was one of the male staff members?

_Don't come to this room. Please. Please…_

She tried her hardest to be silent but her heartbeat was filling her ears.

The sound of keys filled the air.

_Don't come. Don't come!_

She almost sighed in relief when she heard a key go to a different door. Gulping down her heart she dared a peek through the small window, only able to catch a small glimpse of someone entering a patients room then locking the door firmly behind them.

There was silence.

With another gulp she reached out and gripped the door handle to slowly open it up then slowly creep out of the damaged room, her eyes stared at the door of the room that had been entered. Her ears could slightly pick up on a few sounds but she couldn't quite catch the words, oddly they seemed to have an almost mechanical edge to them. When she felt she was safe enough she slowly closed the door and began to sneak away.

**AHHHHH!**

The scream jolted her senses like being shocked by lightening. Forgetting stealth she ran like a mad woman down the hall towards her room, "hurry Henry" she whispered desperately as the stuffed animal picked the lock again. Once it was done she grabbed the handle and swung the door open then quickly closed it. Her body shook in terror, her labored breathing didn't seem like it would stop, finally her legs felt weak and her back slid down against the now closed door.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to take in all that had just happened.

Someone was just killed.

Someone was killed yesterday.

She is powerless.

The screams ended and the sound of footsteps entered the hall again causing the fear within her to rise. The steps stopped then a laugh resounded within the throat of this mystery person. Esther knew that it was the killer and not a patient, no… not even someone mad could conjure up something so evil within them. The laughter almost sounded demonic in nature. Finally it stopped and walked out of the hall.

_There…really is a monster…and its…going to kill us._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Esther couldn't sleep that night. Through out that entire night she had crawled into a corner with the blankets wrapped around her, her eyes staring intently at the door with her ears sharpened to hear any sound. Henry comforted her whenever her body quivered. His motion only lasted for a limited amount of time sometimes, some days he cant move at all barely, and by the end of it all she found herself extremely exhausted and not to mention hungry. Her years in the asylum she found that her stomach was in a permanent state of hunger pain, the food here just didn't cut it.

"Hey. Hey girl time for medicine!" the nurse said roughly.

Esther had been so out of her own mind that she had failed to notice that the nurse had come in.

For a moment she studied the nurse that she had known for eight years now, she always had that mean look on her face, coupled with the I-know-everything-that's-best glint in her eyes. Finally she hesitantly took the pills and swallowed them then chased them down with the water she was handed, then the nurse swiftly left without a second glance nor worry.

Her mind went back to wandering aimlessly.

No panic or worry.

Which meant that the person that had met a gruesome fate last night had yet to be discovered. All Esther wanted to do at this moment was sleep and wish deeply that some mysterious medical condition came up and would end her life then and there. Quickly without pain.

_No…that's to easy._

Breakfast soon came to her room but she didn't eat it. All she could think about was the state of that room, _there was no body but plenty of evidence that Anna had been killed or severely injured, either way where would the body be at? Last night Esther didn't hear a body being dragged out. Maybe its nothing and I really am just starting to lose it?_

That was highly likely.

Finally when it was time to go to the Blue Ward she quietly walked with the guard Fred who was equally quiet back. Upon arrival her eyes spotted the usual group of people that were allowed out of their rooms to hang out.

So far just by the first two, its safe to say its getting the more insane that stay in their rooms all the time. I wonder what will happen when those types are gone and its just those of use who can come to this area? The thought made her shiver as she sat down at a table. Her eyes wandered to Mary who was sitting alone in a corner making very realistic sounds of a radio and then responding back to it.

Strangely enough she started to wonder what everyone's story was.

Did they have families beyond theses walls? How long have they been here? Was there a possibility that they could be cured or fixed in anyway?

Shaking her head lightly she looked at the white room. It was starting to turn from white to a more dingy color after years of not being cleaned, they were supposed the clean this place now and then to make sure things were sanitary but that duty is normally neglected. The most cleaning they do are the showers, toilets, and very rarely the rooms. On that note Esther was glad that she was a tidy person, sometimes practically OCD._ I wonder if I should check out the other victims room tonight._

It was probably a big risk like it had been last night but she was extremely curious now as to what she would find in that room. Would it be in the same state as Anna's?

_My curiosity is seriously going to kill me._

She almost had to laugh at this thought, either her curiosity or her stubbornness would be the end of her.

For a moment she stayed observant as she sat there almost looking like she was entranced by the swirling designs in the wood. Then her ears picked up on a conversation the two guards Fred and John were having.

"A new patient is coming?" Fred asked.

John nodded, "yeah a Mr. Atkins…supposedly he killed a few people and when they brought him to a judge it became obvious that the bloke wasn't all there. He said that he saw demons disguised in human skin or something like that. So I have to wager a guess that the police will be trailing behind the asylum to make sure he doesn't do anything to harm the doctors here" he explained.

"Demons wearing human skin? Aren't werewolves good enough anymore?" Fred laughed.

"Apparently not! I wonder where these mad people come up with this junk" John crossed his arms over his chest while Fred laughed again.

"That's why they are here, so we can deal with them. Like the poor sods we are who cant get any other job". However after Fred's words John smirked.

"Not like anyone cares how much care we give to these people, all we have to do is make it look like we care until the authorities leave".

Esther refused to listen from there and put her mind towards a strategy. If the police were coming would it be possible for her to tell them what's up? The possibility of them listening to someone who was a patient at the asylum were slim but if it meant that maybe just maybe these people would be watched closely just in case something foul was afoot then it was worth it even if getting to them would cause her to end up being in trouble. But she would have to time everything perfectly which would mean a few things.

First off she would need to know the time of their arrival. Second she would have to make a good excuse to get away from the Blue Ward and have a good path towards the cops without interruption. Third she needed to make sure the guards wouldn't impede her. Four, she would have to make sure she gets back to the Blue Ward without the notice of the staff. Mostly the fourth one would be the trickiest, and mostly close to impossible so that one might have to be sacrificed, all that actually mattered was that she at least had a small word with the police. _What if they draw a gun on me?_

She told herself that they wouldn't, they would probably draw a gun if she didn't appear calm so she would have to make sure to have a firm hold of her tongue during all of this.

Looking to a clock high on the white wall she tried to determine the usual time they brought in patients. It was usually at an early time. Esther arrived at 10 am, she heard once that Anna arrived at 10 am, Joseph apparently arrived at around 11 am. Past breakfast and always when everyone was in the Blue Ward since medication and breakfast usually happened at around 7 am or 8 am so time to go to the Blue Ward happened at around 9 am.

On the dot of 11 am another guard came to inform the two on duty of the arrival of the cops, the two nodded and made sure that none of the patients made their way to the door. Once the other one was gone leaving the two back to their duties Esther started to work on her plan.

She looked around and found Joseph reading a book. She took a wild guess as to what personality was active at the moment.

When she approached him she cautiously said a name, "Richard?"

Joseph lifted his head and smiled pleasantly, as oppose to the personality Jack. Richard was the more calm one and was actually the one that told her that the tattoo's around her wrists were known as the symbol of 4 Vesta. "Hello Esther, what is it?"

She sat across from her and spoke in a hushed tone. "Can you do me a favor?"

He looked to her thoughtfully with his soft green eyes then nodded, "sure".

"You see. The cops are coming and I need to tell them something so on my signal can you make a lot of noise to distract the guards?" she inquired.

He seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "alright, once I do it, it will most likely cause the others to act up. However if the cops are trailing behind two asylum workers with a new arrival then how are you going to talk to the cops? For one thing the guards might grab you before you speak a word and the cops might not even bother with you".

"I'll think as I go along, if it's a fruitless endeavor I will be sure to tell them that you causing trouble was my idea…well even successful I'll do that anyway" she told him. It would be unfair for her not to be in trouble while he was in trouble after she told him to do this for her.

But Joseph shook his head, "if your successful then no worries…me and everyone else hardly flinch anymore, and Jack would like an excuse to cause mischief" he said with a grin.

"Thanks". Esther felt thankful towards the man, she didn't know if multiple personalities was real or not but either way she was happy that he was going to offer his help.

So she made it look like she was just wandering around the room, once she saw that she was at least a bit close to the entranceway of the Blue Ward she turned slightly towards Josephs direction and gave him the signal. A simple nod so that guards didn't notice anything, from there it suddenly became absolute chaos. Joseph started throwing things at the guards, much to their shock, following that the sudden shift to a calm atmosphere to a chaotic one caused all the others to start acting up. Paper was fluttering everywhere as it was being thrown, the guards were yelling curses, and noise was bouncing off the walls.

When she saw her chance Esther snuck out the door and made her way down the hall, she backed away from one hallways and hid ion another as people ran from it to get to the Blue Ward to help calm the people down. Esther then stalked her way around, trying to find the way the cops and asylum workers were. Soon she found them walking down the hall, two white uniformed men had hold of the new patient while the two cops followed closely, ready to make sure no altercations occurred. Deep down as she followed she felt bad that she had planned that commotion at the Blue Ward even though there was always a high chance of it happening anyhow, not even medication could stop some of this madness. With that another thought occurred. What if they did find out that two of the patients had possibly had been murdered, and they decided to put everyone in a different place? Would it be a better place for them to be at?

The two asylum workers stopped at a door, with the patient they entered the room. One of the two cops looked to the other and said a few words before following along, meanwhile the other one seemed to be guarding the outside just in case he tried to escape.

_This is my chance, got to make it count_.

Breathing in she stepped away from her corner and without trying to alert the asylum workers in the room she called the one cop that had stayed out of the room. "Excuse me…"

The officer looked to her in shock. He looked to be in his fifties with a salt and pepper mustache, signs of age in his face and dark hair that had some signs of grey as well. For a moment he seemed to determine a course of action before speaking to her. "What's all this? A patient got out from an activity room?" he inquired.

"Uh…yeah. I heard you guys were coming and I wanted to speak with you about something urgent" she informed him.

The officer sighed, "well what is it?"

Breathing in deep she explained what she found, even if it would have gotten her big trouble to admit she actually picked a lock and got into another patients room. Of course that truth was slightly tweaked. After that she explained what she heard that night another patient had possibly been killed or seriously injured, when she was done the cop looked absolutely flabbergasted which turned to a raised eyebrow.

"How can I believe a word you say?" he questioned.

"Please just do! At least look into it sir" when she heard the three coming out of the room she bowed her head a little respectively then ran off before another word could be exchanged.

Even if it was meaningless she felt a slight weight lifted, the meeting may have been short but hopefully it would stick to that cops mind. Enough that he would have to at least do something like investigate the asylum a bit. Esther slowed down and sighed,_ but even if they cant protect these people…then darn it I will! First thing's first…I will need to build my strength up a bit, which means eating that food._ She wrinkled the nose at the thought, but in order to survive and keep up her strength she would have to do it.

For now she would just have to hope that help would come.


	3. Four Strangers, New Friends?

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **All things not made by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING: **If asylums, mental illness, neglect/ abuse. Make you uncomfortable or offend you please do not read, it is rated M for a reason.

**NOTE:** And we finally meet the four! I hope that this story has captured at least a tad bit interest for you guys, in later chapters l I will say there will be some mystery especially when it comes to Esther's past. Also the authors in my favorites list have awesome stories as well so be sure to check them out! :)

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**.:CHAPTER THREE:.**

**+FOUR STRANGERS, NEW FRIENDS?+**

Five days have passed since the day she had spoken to that police officer. Upon each night without fail she would hear those dreadful footsteps along with a door being opened then shut behind them before haunting screams and laughter echoed throughout the hall, then whomever it was would walk out the room still chucking evilly. Unfortunately she couldn't say that it this made seven victims, it was actually eight, last night this killer had taken two victims instead of one and what made this even more frightening was the fact that it was someone who could go out of their room to the Blue Ward. She believed that this one's name was Molly, she always had a heavy dosage in her medication so Esther couldn't quite say what her problem was other then knocking her head against a wall now and then.

_Did me and everyone else end up in trouble for nothing?_

The day she talked to the officer she had been caught and everyone had been taken to their rooms and left there without lunch or dinner until the next day. On top of getting extra meds that made them all into almost mindless drooling zombies.

_I might need to think up another strategy, preferably one that doesn't mean no food or extra medication_. She thought, hell she hadn't even been taking the medication she normally took, there was a time when she was complied but now that she needed to have all her senses about her she started to hide the pills under her tongue and made it look like she had swallowed. Once the nurse was gone she would spit them out and hide them under the mattress. Hoping that they wouldn't look there anytime soon.

Another thing she has been doing is eating the nasty food. Her stomach was a bit upset as well as her taste buds but on the bright side she had a bit more energy then she usually does, with her head clearer and more energy she just might have a bit of a fighting chance.

Either way she was willing to die trying when it came to protecting these people. They may be crazy and possibly abandoned but that didn't give anybody the right to hurt them the way they have for all these years. Murder was definitely going across the line and Esther has had it with these people.

Soon she was guided to the Blue Ward, a right that she had gained back along with the others three days ago. For a moment she just did her usual by just hanging around there and tapping her fingers on a table that had a rather rough repair to it after it had been apparently tossed over and broke, even if it had been clearly junk for being broken so easily, Mr. Charles Victor the boss insisted on it being fixed. After a moment of thought she decided to ask Fred a few questions.

He may be security but he was easy to get information out of and without being near another person on duty it was even easier getting things out of him.

"Hello Fred" she said with a smile.

The big guy looked to her with caution, "what is it?" he spat.

"So…have the authorities come with any new patients lately?" she inquired.

He chuckled, "no police for you to talk to girl, besides that trick you did that day ain't going to work another time".

She wrinkled her nose slightly when his breath wafted into her face, a very strong scent of gin was attached, unsurprisingly enough since if you caught them at the right time more then a few of the security guards were drunk off their butts along with a few nurses. Again the thought of the patients going to a better place away from this one full of neglect filled her head, sure they would still be in a place of mental patients but at least they would have better treatment. Maybe.

"One cop is here with some people from a church or something" he muttered. Now that brought her attention.

She nodded lightly then spoke again, "so…is Dr. Victor around?"

"I think he's with the boss to talk to these people" he answered.

With her arms now crossed and a determined expression upon her face she tried her luck. "I would like to see him".

"Maybe when he's not talking, the loons are not allowed on that side of the building" he told her.

She rolled her eyes, "well I need to voice a complaint…its urgent. A part of what's left of my rights actually, and he always told me he would always be available if I need to speak with him. So therefore I can speak with him now, shouldn't be a problem. Unlike the others I am a bit more kempt and I never have outbursts, so you wont get into any trouble if you guide me there" she explained. "I will be on my best behavior in front of the church people, I sweat".

The man's head went to one side as he tried to process everything that had just been told to him. "I don't know…"

"You wont get in trouble. Cross my heart" she said firmly and with confidence.

He hesitated but then slowly nodded, "I guess it would be okay…after all whatever the doctor says it must be okay…but if you are trouble then you will definitely be in trouble!"

"Of course Fred" she put on her best charming smile.

With that Fred allowed her to follow as he made his out of the Blue ward, the rest of security didn't question it or seem to care. And they think the patients were the only ones cracked up stairs, here she was not giving her best in lying or negotiation and she had managed to trick him anyhow. Well whatever helps me and everyone else here I guess, not that my reasons can be properly justified with others.

When they went through the cells doors a few other doors that separated the patients from ordinary people that would come if they wanted to, when they got to that side it was just as she had remembered it. Clean and tidy unlike the other side, with burgundy carpeting that had a floral design to them with matching red in color wallpaper, nice set of wall lights, portraits of past owners of Florence Asylum, polished vases, and all together an almost homely look to it that almost made Esther feel like she had been sucked to a different dimension. Despite being a bit awestruck she continued to follow Fred until they were in a room that was obviously where the receptionist was, she looked a bit shocked to say the least to see a patient out and about. Her sharp features were contorted with annoyance, "Fred what is the meaning of this?" she snapped.

"Well she wanted to see the Doctor" he said.

"Excuse me!?" she shrieked.

Before she could do anything Esther looked to the big guy, "I'm going in" she announced. He started follow, completely ignoring the woman as she tried to tell them to stop. However it was too late she had already opened the door and barged in much to the surprise of the people in that room.

"Wha…what do you think your doing!?" Charles Victor shouted angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you so, I came to your office. That's usually the procedure isn't it?" her eyes were directly focused on him, but she did notice the other faces. Charles Victors brother, a police officer, and four people in uniforms that she couldn't quite identify.

Charles withered then he tried to put on a smile again. "I am so sorry about this, this ones always been trouble with her attitude".

"When your surrounded by people with the same problem you tend to develop it yourself" she interjected.

He glared at her, "enough out of you".

"Esther…perhaps you should wait until we are done talking to these people, they came here to solve a problem and I am sure you are taking time out of their schedule" the doctor said in a calm voice and expression as oppose to his brothers.

"It will only be a minute". Loosing all patients Charles was about to order Fred to drag her away or call more security but a one of the four stranger smiled pleasantly, he was an odd looking one with white hair and a scar on his face. For a moment it took her a moment to realize that he was no older then her, perhaps even a year younger.

"Its alright, we don't mind" he told them.

The man next to him sighed at the words but didn't voice a complaint, nor did the other two.

Charles looked to them then finally sighed in defeat much to Esther's satisfaction, now all she needed to do is make this place seem suspicious enough by voicing a simple concern. Like last time there was no guarantee that someone would listen to her but if she get the right reaction from one of these two brothers she might be able to get everyone help and prevent others from being killed.

"Mr. Charles I was wondering about the patients that seem to have suddenly stopped making noises as well as one that use to be able to come to Blue Ward that doesn't seem present either, its like they disappeared" Esther began.

He shrugged it off, cant look into any files or tell you anything without know the names of these patients that you seem to assume have disappeared".

"There are eight of them, starting with. Anna, Calvin, York, Johan, Primrose, Gregory Johnson not to be confused with Gregory Royce, Dan, and Molly" she said without hesitation.

Charles Victor's face paled then he finally cleared his throat, "we've been experiencing renovations to make this into a better looking place for you all and as we go along we have transferred a few patients that are a bit more troubled so they can be in a place with better funding" he explained. His brother nodded, "there's no benefit to you for worrying about needless things just go about your normal activity and things will be fine in the end",

She hands were at her hips at this point and casting him her usual defiant look that she had never lost nor let go of, it irritated them to no end to see this expression. It was even worse when she spoke as if she was in a higher position then them. She would admit, it was arrogant of her but Esther would do anything to prove to them that she would never be destroyed by them or this place. "Sometimes that's not good enough" she remarked.

The doctor kept himself from narrowing his eyes at her, he kept himself composed. "We are well passed a minute young lady, we don't need to be getting lip from a girl who's been here for so long…we know what's best and that is that. You wont be sent to your room, you may back to the Blue Ward and we will let this all slide"

She gave him an exasperated expression, as always making himself look better then her. When they were in the same room, he was a man with his head well on his shoulders and she was just a brat.

So she rolled her eyes. "Fine".

She made her way towards the door and slowly opened it, out there the receptionist was begrudgingly waiting just to make sure Esther didn't cause any issues. Before leaving the room however she turned around and faced the doctor and his brother. "By the way, if you care so much you should probably make sure your work staff isn't drunk on Gin" she let the alcoholic beverages name roll off her tongue to add some emphasis then she lightly hit Fred on the arm. Whom had almost lolled off into a drunken sleep, he jumped slightly then looked to her and then to his boss.

The cop raised an eyebrow allowing Esther to grin as Fred finally realized it was time to escort her back to the patients area of the building.

As she followed she wondered if this would cause the murderer to come after her next.

_If he does…then I'm ready_.

Before they got near the first door that would lead her away from this fancy part and back to her dingy white world, she stopped when she heard someone. "Hello Miss?"

When she turned she saw that it was the cop that had been in the room with those strange people, then at that moment she realized something else. "Your that officer I spoke to when I snuck out of the Blue Ward!" she said with some shock.

She never expected to see him again.

The man grinned as he lightly touched the rim of his officer hat, "I'm Officer Stevens" he looked to Fred. "I would like to speak with her"

Fred seemed a bit unsure at first but then he nodded silently, he didn't have too bad of a temper when he was drunk on the up side.

Esther looked to Stevens with the look of surprise still evident on her face, "di-did you actually believe me?"

He nodded, "yes…it was too coincidental if that's the correct term to use".

"How do you mean?"

"You see. For the past month now there have been disappearances within this city, at first the amount wasn't much but it suddenly became startling how many people were suddenly gone without a trace. We have also had reports of strange noises, strange sightings, and often heavy damage to buildings. We thought that man Atkins was a part of this since he seemed to have killed people in cold blood, when he spoke of monsters he ended up here, ironically enough while I was guarding the entrance of the room I was thinking over these things when you suddenly appeared. Your words to say the least are hard to believe. Mental patients being killed? Why do such a thing? Then it hit me that a asylum would be a good place to hide or at least a good cover, besides I have heard a few other fellow officers state that this place is…questionable, but no evidence to actually look in to. So with the knowledge that there may be a few more disappearances left unreported no less, I had to investigate" he explained to her. "I will say…its kind of strange that a girl who's been here for a what I have heard for a long time now, knows how to pick locks. Locks that are very difficult for even a professional lock pick I may add".

Esther chuckled lightly, "lets not question that much. But…I'm glad that someone came to help, I thought at first you had forgotten all about my words after a nice breakfast the next day".

"Well I became a cop for that reason. To help. Besides my mom ended up in a place like this when I was a very young child, even then I still loved her and if she ever needed help I would have gladly helped" he smiled kindly to her. It made Esther feel better somehow, like she was finally not fighting a battle alone.

Deep down she always swore to herself that she would fight even if no one stood by her.

Its always been like that.

Her eyes caught sight of the strange group then she looked at Officer Stevens, "are they here about the disappearances within the city as well?"

He nodded, "I believe so…according to them they are from the Black Order".

Once the four were near Officer Stevens looked to them, "did talking to them serve any assistance?" he inquired.

The guy with the eye patch sighed, "not really" he looked rather irritated. Charles probably said something incredibly rude to them.

The old man that had what might be dark make up around his eyes, cleared his throat, "however judging by his behavior I can say that he might be hiding something, we'll keep an eye on this place" he said.

Esther smirked amusedly. "To bad he's a terrible liar and you guys are obviously not that stupid".

It suddenly occurred to her that these people might not be enemies nor might not harm her in anyway, though she will still be on the cautious side just in case. As of now she had to dig deep and try to muster up some manners of some sort, seeing as she didn't really require any in all her years thus far. Winging it she bowed her head a little, "sorry for barging in earlier…my name is Esther, no surname, it is nice to meet you".

The white haired male smiled when she spoke. "My name is Allen Walker".

"My name is Bookman, and this kid is Lavi" the old man said, the guy named Lavi casted a slightly annoyed look to him when he called him a kid. But he said a friendly hello to Esther nonetheless.

"I'm Howard Link, the four of us are here from the Black Order to investigate these disappearances" he told her. "You said back there that eight patients disappeared?"

"Yeah…I actually picked the lock to my room then snuck to Anna's room to pick the lock and see if she was there. The one who actually brought it to my attention was another patient whose room is right next to hers, curiosity got the best of me" she shrugged at this then continued. "The room was in shambles like someone carrying a blade with them tore the place apart, there was also blood and some strange black dust on the ground…but no body".

They looked to one another with troubled expressions but Allen nodded to what she said, "thank you for telling us, we'll definitely keep an eye on this place".

"I've got to say you seem pretty level-headed to be here" Bookman remarked.

Esther merely chuckled. "I've been here for eight years and I have come to terms that I might be here for the rest of my life, ironically being truthful is what keeps me here".

Officer Stevens looked a bit surprised. "So you've had those tattoo's on your wrist since you were nine?"

"Five actually" she corrected. "I'm amnesiac so I don't know if they are actual tattoos or are just birth marks that happen to form a shape, but when I was found by church nuns I had these".

The Black Order seemed to have some sort of suspicion in their eye or a quizzical expression as she told the officer about the tattoo's however soon Link spoke. "Well we should do more investigating as well as find a place to stay until this is all cleared, but we'll keep looking into this place and probably come by again".

A small grin crossed her face, "thanks…and I better get back or else this drunk idiot falls asleep".

The guard looked like he was about to fall asleep, until Esther lightly hit him on the arm to make him wake up again. Allen made an expression that tipped Esther off that he wasn't much a fan of alcohol himself.

"Bye or if I do see you guys again, it's a see you later".

Officer Stevens nodded, "take care of yourself Esther, I hope one day you can check out. You seem like a nice girl".

"And you kind of cute too" Lavi said which earned him a glare from Bookman just before he called him an idiot.

"He can act like a kid sometimes so just ignore him" Allen stated with a smile.

She quite honestly had never been called cute before, it was a bit of honor considering the fact she was in a hospital attire and her hair probably didn't look all that great. He's probably just joking but…oh well. "Thanks again, and I guess I hope so as well, probably wouldn't know what to do with my time afterward though". With another slight bow she said another bye and followed Fred as he led her back to her off balance world.

_It was nice to meet them, even if we didn't say many words._

"Fred may I go back to my room instead of the Blue Ward? I want some sleep".

He looked to her, his sight most likely a bit hazy by now. Then he finally shrugged, "whatever".

So she was led her towards her room, for a moment she spotted two big guards were looking down at a patient in a pitiless manner as he twitched and frothed at the mouth. Most likely wondering what to do with him. Seeing a completely different world for even a slightest moment allowed that lens she put in front of her eyes to disappear for a moment, she remembered more horrid things from when she first came here. In order to maintain what was left of her mind she had to use this lens to block out her awful reality.

Can a world you know so well still scare you? Why not? These new occurrences seem to be making Esther shiver.

Once she was backing her room and she was locked inside, Esther laid down on the hard bed and stared at the ceiling.

Memories flooded back into her mind. Things she didn't want to remember.

Maybe deep down, she didn't want to forget.

* * *

**Their appearance was brief but at least they finally appeared in this fic XD The next appearance will be soon since the next chapter will have a brief flashback and then lead into some action. I think. Anyway I hope this was enjoyable, hopefully it become even more enjoyable! 3**


	4. Demons and Men

**CLAIMER: **All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **All things not made by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING: **This story is rated M for a reason. If you are uncomfortable with asylums, mental illness, and neglect/abuse then please do not read or read with caution. Also there's some language in this one. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Begins with a flashback and for the next two chapters there will be times when she flashes back and remembers her time in the asylum as a child. I don't think its too gruesome but the next couple chapters are definitely rated M, like warning above says read with caution.

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

_She never knew why these things had to happen or why she had to be the way she was or why no loving parents existed within the picture to save her life. All that she knew or at least found out, that life is a harsh thing and the humans were no less unfair, those who are supposed to show kindness. Sometimes don't._

* * *

**.:CHAPTER FOUR:.**

**+DEMONS AND MEN+**

_During the whole ride she clutched on tightly to the teddy bear called Henry, little Esther didn't know how a nine year old was supposed to behave. All she knew was that she liked this little guy, whenever she felt sad he was there to try and comfort her, a lot of them frowned upon the fact that despite her age she didn't run around outside and sing nursery rhymes with the others. Esther preferred to listen to music and play with her dolls. Other then Henry they could move as well, if she used her mind hard enough. Now though at the age of nine she found herself in a carriage with Sister Janet, an elderly woman who was rather strict who favored the belt when it came to unruly children._

_Esther never got it, she never misbehaved or even lied but at times when she woke up screaming or said Henry could move, along with hearing friendly voices. The sister would yell or punish her._

_She shrugged this all off and continued to play._

_When the carriage stopped the Sister got off first and took Esther by the wrist, "come child…this place is better suited to you, maybe someday you'll become a proper adult"._

_These words were like a puzzle but she tried to follow obediently._

_The building they were walking towards was big, and the two men waiting at the door looked like they might be relatives. Very well dressed, definitely people others looked to._

_"Hello you must be Sister Janet, and this must be the child. My name is Ezekiel Victor and this is my brother and my boss Charles Victor" he smiled pleasantly despite the Sisters sour expression, she too attempted to pull a smile._

_"It is nice to meet the both of you. The paper work has been filled and everything is in order right?" she inquired._

_The boss of this building nodded, "yes it has. From here on out she will be treated here, a child's mind is usually easy, maybe by the time she's a teen her mind will be in better working order"._

_She looked to the man, he had the same hair color and even almost the same face as the man called Ezekiel, except Charles was just a tad on the shorter side and a bit more plumper. The adults continued to talk until the Sister gave Esther over to Ezekiel, he grasped her hand firmly as the Sister left. "Um…I'm I staying here?" the child asked._

_Ezekiel smiled, "yes you will be" he bent down so he was at eye level with her, "I'm a doctor and its my mission to fix this" he poked her lightly on the forehead. Again Esther didn't quite understand. Was there something wrong with her? Despite the fact that she didn't quite know what he was talking about she nodded, "um…okay"._

_With a smile the two led her inside the building. She was awestruck, it was all so well decorated even more so then the orphanage, this place was almost like a mansion much like the ones she had seen in books, even the lights affixed to the walls were all very fancy. This must have cost a lot to be so pretty! She thought. For a moment she was almost content with wandering around this new environment until she ran into a very huge man, he made a sound of annoyance as he glared down at the small girl. With a jump she ran back over to the doctor and hid behind him in fear. Ezekiel tutted, "now Fred don't scare the child" he patted her on the head, "she's new here and it will take a while to get use to everything"._

_"Yes boss…" the guy called Fred replied._

_"You two make sure this kid gets settled in, I need to get through some paper work" Charles sighed exasperatingly then left his older by a year or two brother and Fred behind to take care of Esther._

_Esther looked to Fred and wrinkled her nose, "he stinks!" she exclaimed._

_The doctor chuckled, "yes it's a problem called alcoholism…I really wish he wouldn't be out here if he's going to be that way" he said._

_The doctor and guard led her to a room that was most likely a laundry room that was filled with bland looking clothes, some notably for guys and some for girls but all of them had that dull light grey color. Fred stayed vigilantly near Esther while the doctor walked over towards the clean clothes and selected a small hospital gown that was the perfect size for Esther, "we normally don't get children in here, the youngest we've gotten was someone at the age of fifteen but we always keep these small ones on hand just in case" he explained as he handed it to her. "Now get dressed in that and leave your clothes and shoes on the shelf in the restroom"._

_He pointed out the room and allowed her to go in to change into the new clothes and out of the light pink dress she had been wearing. She didn't really like these new clothes, it was almost too clean as if anesthetic was added along with the detergent , but she didn't argue as she set her clothes and pink shoes on the shelf. When she was all finished she walked out and was greeted by a pair of plain white flat shoes that the doctor was holding, "certain types of shoes are unsafe, you wouldn't believe how many people want to use them to hurt others" Ezekiel said as if he sensed Esther's coming question._

_After she put them on they led her down an almost ominous hall until they reached a heavy looking door that had a firm lock on it until Fred used the keys to unlock it, then they moved forward. Almost rapidly the scenery seemed to change. Going from fancy to this strange white walled surroundings, a few times she spotted spiders and other insects she couldn't quite name at this moment. Finally after going through other doors, some being barred doors that caused a sense of fear to crawl into her. Then they were within white halls._

_Her body shivered when she heard strange distant sounds. Screaming, wailing, laughter, and a series of other strange noises._

_"Where am I?" she asked, her voice and whole body shaking._

_The doctor patted her on the head, "didn't I tell you? To help you with your problems"._

_He pushed her forward as Fred led the way down the hall, the noises only got louder and more mixed as she approached. Soon she refused to keep going, "I don't want to go down there! Please don't make me go down there!" she shouted as fearful tears sprung to her eyes._

_"Nothing to fear. Their here for the same reasons" he told her as he tried to make her go._

_"B-but! Its scary!" with that it seemed like the doctor was becoming impatient._

_He snapped his fingers, "Fred"._

_With the sound of his name the big man grabbed Esther by the arm and started to drag her along despite her pained yelps, once they were close to a door the man practically threw her forward into the room which was filled with such frighteningly strange people. Some of the groaning loudly, drooling on themselves, talking to themselves, making weird noises she couldn't quite understand. Her eyes widened fearfully as she held onto Henry tighter. "Come on!" the big guy grabbed her again and drug her along out of this room and down another hall. Meanwhile the doctor was talking as if he was giving a simple tour to temporary visitors._

_"That was the Blue Ward, for now you will stay in your room. Once we determine that you have had good behavior you will be allowed to go, sometimes we will allow you to come for short visits, so you don't become bored" he explained._

_Esther cried loudly from both being hurt and being terribly frightened, this would make him stop completely so he could shake her violently. "Stop crying you brat!" he yelled._

_Dr. Ezekiel sighed, "you and your temper Fred". They both stopped at a particular door, which Fred quickly unlocked. "This will be your room Esther, early in the morning you will be given medication to help clear things up stairs, then you will be given breakfast, lunch then dinner, when we feel your ready for it we will allow you to go to the Blue Ward. Lets just hope we don't have to take you to the Yellow Ward"._

_His cold gaze made her gulp. _What was the Yellow Ward?

_When the door was open she was pushed in, then suddenly the doctor reached down and snatched Henry away from her arms causing her to shout in protest. "Why are you taking him away? Give him back!" she reached up to try and take the teddy bear back but Ezekiel promptly kicked her to make her fall backward into the room. "This thing is a part of your problem, so we will take it away for now" he said in a calm voice._

_Before she could voice another protest the door was slammed shut then quickly locked. For a good hour she beat on the door and yelled then she finally knew that they wouldn't respond to her screaming, just like they haven't responded to everyone else._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Her eyes slowly opened, a sigh escaping her lips as she sat up. "A dream about my arrival" she whispered.

Looking to the small window she realized that the sun had almost completely set leaving the room in a gentle sort of light just before the skies will be consumed by darkness but lit by the light of the moon, she stared at the window for a moment before folding her legs and started to contemplate on what to do next. She wondered if she should investigate around the asylum. But where do I go? From the sound of it the killer is occupying the staff section of the building. She thought for a moment about the layout of the entire building.

Florence Asylum was a pretty good size place, it's the only reason it apparently doesn't suffer from over crowding however it still had many patients that might have been long forgotten in their rooms and have starved to death or died from a disease. When it came to rooms their were many. Patients were categorized by gender and age. The Blue Ward was nearest to the hall that leads you to the entrance to the side where the main office resides. Red Section was for hygiene like showers, restrooms, and a hair salon but that hasn't been used in years. Green Ward was where the medication was as well as simple tools for more humane medical treatments. Yellow Ward was also a medical section but ending up there would be akin to your worst and most torturous nightmare. There was also a basement sort of area but that was locked off.

Esther's eyes widened.

_The Basement! Maybe there's a secret door or something and it leads to the basement, which could explain the disappearances of the bodies!_ She felt a victorious smile reach her face. Although she wouldn't know where this 'secret door' to the basement would be but heck it was something to go on. She wasn't so crazy about the idea since that's where the Burner is supposed to be but if it meant giving those four people and Officer Stevens some kind of proof or connection between the asylum and disappearance then it would be worth it.

Once night dominated the sky and everything had settle down for sleep Esther grabbed the straightened out paper clip and gave it to Henry whom was again up and walking again to assist her. "Okay Henry, this trip might be a bit more dangerous, we'll have to be extra careful".

Henry nodded and hopped in her arms so he could then crawl through the little window to pick the lock on the other side.

When that was finished Esther closed her door and started to sneak down the halls, once when she was a kid she got lost in these halls once as some of the guards chased her down. She had been caught after what seemed like many hours of running, but at least she knew this place well enough now that she could navigate her way to the basement door.

"Hey!"

She flinched when someone suddenly spoke to her, she whirled towards that direction and armed with a glare. Ready to snap at the person. "Shh!"

The man paid little attention to her irritated expression, "how did you get out? Where are you going?"

Esther studied his face a bit. He didn't seemed crazed or unstable in any way, the poor man couldn't be anymore then in his mid thirties with messy ginger brown hair and dull green eyes, he looked a bit pale like he was in a constant state of fright and worry with a nice size bruise marking his left cheek. Unless he had a lot of meds in his system, he didn't seem like he would be the type full of laughter or screaming.

With an eyebrow raised and a bit of suspicion she crossed her arms. "You are?

At first he didn't answer, all he did was stare at her with blood shot eyes. Then finally he managed to say his name, "Marcus J. Atkins".

"Oh…you're the newest addition. I honestly thought you would be a bit more….um…cracked" she commented.

"I don't belong here! I swear I saw what I saw, these things were killing people one minute then suddenly their human…and…and they walk away! I-I tried not to scream so I w-wouldn't draw attention, t-then I called the cops and they didn't take me seriously! T-they t-though I killed them! They all think I beat them with a bat or something!" his voice was filled with sorrow, loss of hope and his voice stuttered as tears started to appear in his eyes much to Esther's horror. "I came here and every time I try to explain those brutes kick me, and punch me, and laugh at me".

She quickly took back her comment. "I'm sorry…really I am, please try to calm yourself, and your voice".

He sniffled and tried to take deep breathes.

"I picked the lock and I am simply investigating about to solve a mystery of sorts, but after my curiosity is satisfied I will be going back to my room. Hopefully nothing happens" she explained.

He looked to her pleadingly, "can I come too?"

"Why? I cant pick the cell door locks so you wont be getting any hope of escape from me, I'm only going to look around, and I will say this now. The dirt within this place only gets more gruesome as you walk deeper, and that wont help your nerves any". Esther also didn't want the possibility of someone getting hurt because of her, even if she didn't know them well enough.

For a minute he thought this over but then underneath the distress was a hint of something rather surprising. "I'd feel guilty if I saw someone doing something possibly dangerous….and….just ignore them".

"So…you want to come, just to watch my back?" she asked as if the words were a bit weird on the tongue.

He nodded.

Her heart was slightly touched, his gaze reminded her of a patient that use to be here. A woman who had such a frail looking body, but the heart of someone unstoppable.

It would be a lie if she said she didn't want to allow him to come along, but as always she felt that inner fear in her gut. Betrayal can be a very sharp knife and she was scared to be a fool for even a second.

"Those monsters might be here as well…its hard to believe this place exists, I'm a man…but…damn…I dread tomorrow" he whispered.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Esther finally decided to heck with it and let this man tag along. Maybe two heads will be better then one any how, so she allowed Henry to pick the lock and after he hopped on her shoulder she opened the door. "Not all monsters are just humans in disguise, their insides are bone and muscle like us, so I don't know about your story of demons wearing human flesh since I'm not religious or anything but oh well, we're in the right place for weird stories".

Marcus smiled, "thanks…" much to her surprise he suddenly lunged forward and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

Her body tensed as the man kept hugging her and kept crying tears of joy.

"Um…I don't know if you know this but…being hugged by someone older then me…and is crying on me, is sort of awkward" she muttered with her cheeks slightly flushed.

He seemed to have realized that she wasn't really happy about being hugged so he pulled away and wiped away tears and snot, "sorry…"

She nodded understandably, being able to get out of these accursed rooms for even a moment was a gift in itself. Now if only Henry was able to pick the cell door locks then they could be going home free., unfortunately things had to be a tease

"Lets go, the basement wont be coming to us".

Marcus nodded and followed as she led the way, making sure to be absolutely quiet.

_Well. Cant go back now for being nervous, just tell your legs to keep walking and be prepared to run._ She thought with a gulp. She had no idea what she was going to find, and the unknown ahead of her filled her with dread.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good and didn't stumble too much XD**

**The next chapter (or the one after that) will show a lot more of the neglect/ abuse side of the asylum among other things, hope the story is entertaining thus far :)**


	5. Nightmare

**CLAIMER: **All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **All things not made by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING: **If you are uncomfortable or easily offended with asylums, mental illness, or neglect/abuse then do not read. Those who do proceed with caution, you have been warned.

**NOTE: **Well I don't have much to say for once, perhaps some news? Okay. Our awesome mangaka has art up from when she did character design for that new anime Valvrave. There is also a new oneshot that she has created as well as doing the cover for Miracle Jump. Soon I think there will be a cover for volume 24. Lets all hope Hoshino gets better so we can see more awesome things from our favorite characters :)

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**.:CHAPTER FIVE:.**

**+NIGHTMARE+**

The deeper you go in the Asylum, its like being in a fog. The air had an eerie feel to it, a putrid smell wafted into the nostrils as the two stalked down the halls with great caution to assure nothing was alerted that they had managed to escape their rooms. _Past the Red Section_, she thought as she stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts about the layout of the building, behind her Marcus wrinkled his nose in disgust from the smell. After some silence between them he spoke to her in a hush tone.

"The heck is that smell? Don't they clean at all?" he complained.

"Hardly" she replied and she peeked around a corner then moved again.

Although she had been reluctant at first Marcus J. Atkins is actually sort of good company, cries a bit too much for her taste but still it was nice to have someone to speak to who wasn't doing something strange. It was almost strange in itself to talk to someone sane.

When they stopped again Marcus shook his head, "I wonder what it is?"

Esther shrugged at the question, it was better not to bother with unnecessary questions or else things become too shaky. The goal was to make it to the basement, first they would go past the Red Section and then they would go past the room that contained the Green Ward and brave going down and through the Yellow Ward to the other side then down another hall before reaching the basement door. Tonight might not contain much sleep but then again sleeping during the day was sounding more desirable since this killer was getting patients during the night. Peeking around the corner, and once confirmed to be safe to go down Esther led the way with the man following closely. As they made their way down the hall, she almost didn't notice Marcus abruptly stopping.

She stopped as well and looked over to him.

He was looking into a room through the small window, his facial expressions became contorted in horror and shock. His hand went over his mouth, but that didn't prevent him from retching on the floor. Marcus gagged and gasped as he tried to get a hold of himself but that wasn't happening very easily, "oh…my god" he muttered.

Esther looked to him sadly, she walked over to Marcus then placed a gentle hand on his back and another hand on his shoulder to steady him on his feet so he wouldn't fall into his own vomit. Momentarily she looked in the window but quickly looked away, her stomach twisted from disgust of the sight within the room. A former patient, long forgotten, rotting, devoured by flies during the day, and festering with maggots.

She gently massaged his back to help calm him down. "The nurses and security around this place often forget about patients, it would be a good idea to not look into any of the rooms since they will look like this one" she explained to him.

Tears had sprung to his eyes and he was still gagging a bit, it took around five minute for him to calm down a little but his face still showed absolute disgust of this place. Esther took the hand that he had used to steady himself against the wall she then led him around the puddle of vomit and away from the room, the two of them were silent again as they walked. She felt relieved when they made it over to the Red Section, she stopped to look to Marcus.

"This area is called the Red Section, it has restrooms, and its clean. Would you like to go in? I promise I'll wait out here" she said gently.

When he nodded she let go of his hand as he went through an entry that had no door, beside it was a small sign that had the drawn and slight worn silhouette of a guy to indicate this particular one was for guys. If it was like the women's then there was one door straight ahead that led to the restrooms while another door to the right hand side or possibly the left was the showers.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around, "it's a good thing surveillance isn't their thing" she stated. Sadly it would only get worse from here, it was a miracle that she didn't crack under the immense pressure from all this darkness. With her eyes closed she remembered her second night in this building.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_Her body hurt from being held down and forced to swallow strange pills, afterwards she crawled away from her assailants and rolled into a ball off towards the corner to cry. It was only the second day she has been here but her eyes were so adapted to tears now, her confusion and fear was also present. Why did they leave me here? She thought sadly. The orphanage wasn't great but it was better then this awful place._

_As she cried, Esther felt content on staying in her corner and never wanted to see the horrible faces of those adults._

_Click._

_The sound caused her to jump. She looked towards the door and practically plastered herself against the wall as if she could somehow go through the wall if she leaned against it hard enough, her stomach twisted in fear as the door slowly opened. However her eyes widened when she saw a friend. There standing in the door way with a small bobbing pen was Henry._

_"Henry?" she whimpered._

_It stayed there staring at her until she finally lunged over and hugged the doll closely, "oh Henry…you came to help me?" Most likely he had squeezed through windows and cell doors, perhaps to keep from drawing attention._

_Esther looked up to the open door, for a moment she though it wasn't real. But then she sucked in a breath then walked out and started to try and find her way back the way she had come when those two took her to this area of the building. When she made it to a cell door, Henry tried to pick the lock but alas he couldn't. "I'll have to find another way out…" her voice was crestfallen but she wouldn't give up just yet. She turned around and went in the opposite direction, Esther tried her hardest not to scream when someone screamed loudly. However she would find herself on her knees with crippling fear running through her body, when this happened Henry would pat her on the cheek to make her keep going._

_After what seemed like an hour of walking around Esther sniffled, "I think I'm lost" she whispered._

_"Lost indeed"._

_The familiar voice caused her to flinch, she spun around to look. To her horror Dr. Ezekiel was standing there with an unfamiliar guard, and approaching fast was a nurse along with more men._

_"Stealing as well as sneaking about, we show some courtesy and this is how you repay us?" he inquired._

_"I'm not stealing! Henry is my friend!" she yelled._

_His eyes narrowed, "come…and we wont do any unpleasant punishments"._

_"NO!" she screamed, Esther bolted to get away from them. Behind her she could still here the doctors voice._

_"Fine…hide and seek it is, I'll continue courtesies and count to ten" he closed his eyes and started to count._

_Esther continued to run, her desperation increasing when she distantly heard the number 'ten'._

I have to hide!

_She found herself in a room full of mirrors, chairs, and hair brushes among other things. Resting in the corner was a metal closet. Hugging Henry tight she crawled inside and gently shut the door, her body desperately tried to level her breathing and keep herself from whining so she could hide her presence from those who wanted to harm her. _Somebody…please help me…please…I don't know what I did…but I promise to be good, so….please anyone help me_. Her body quivered as she listened to the sound of heavy footsteps._

_"Where did that brat go!?"_

_"Find her!"_

_"Wretched little thing, why do we have to deal with this?"_

_Two hours passed, they were filled with loud noises of people running around and shouting belligerently as they tried to find her. Soon everything became almost quiet._

Are they gone?_ Her head lightly touched the wall next to her, the air was becoming hot and stuffy inside the little closet but she had to keep hiding at all costs. Soon another two hours passed, her body almost became filled with the hope that maybe they have given up for now._

_Unexpectedly the entire closet started to rattle her body was thrown back into panic, then the doors opened to reveal that it was the doctor. "Found you Esther" he cooed, then he reached out and grabbed her._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

She snapped out of her memories to look to Marcus as he walked out of the men's bathrooms and showers, his gaze was still clouded but she was pretty surprised when he tried to talk about something else. "The soap smells disgusting" he muttered.

Smirking amusedly she agreed, "don't they though?"

She was relieved to see him smile slightly,_ I wonder if there's anything else I can do to help his mood. Now she could see he was a genuinely a good person, and at all cost she really didn't want to see someone with a good heart feel bad after seeing bad things. Good hearted people deserve better, hell all the patients in the asylum deserved better even the ones who were there for very good reason_.

Hesitantly she asked, "do you want to continue?"

"Of course…"

This man has some good mental endurance at least, she gave a nod and started to lead the way again. For a while as they walked it became a bit silent between them again, sure they were sneaking around but Esther felt compelled to at least talk a little to this man.

"So…um…what did you do before you came here?" she asked.

Marcus seemed a bit surprised by the question, his lips became a grin and he held back a chuckle. "Well my family commonly has people in the medical industry as well as science so it was a no brainer for me to become a scientist and start college with that as my major" he smiled sadly at this. "To be honest though I wanted to be something else however I don't think my family would support me on it, after all…its so everyday and probably unimportant".

"What is it?" she inquired curiously.

His cheeks flushed a bit from embarrassment. "You'll laugh".

Esther rolled her eyes, "we're sneaking around, I wouldn't be able to laugh even if I wanted to".

He didn't meet her eye for a second as he thought it over, "alright" he finally said, he cleared his throat and told her. "I want to be a baker".

"Well that's not bad, your too much of a crybaby to be a scientist anyhow" she remarked.

"Eh!?" he was shocked be her brutal honesty, fortunately he was able to recover. "But I wont be able to do it, my parents would be disappointed if I suddenly dropped my studies after training in college and being in a university for goodness knows how long".

"Your how old?"

"I'm 24" he replied.

"Oh….I thought you were around your thirties or something" she admitted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm tall, my hair cut makes me look a bit older. Besides it slowed me down that I wasn't some sort of prodigy like the rest of my family, and this place isn't exactly kind to looks" he explained with a frown. "You obviously haven't seen the sun right glow worm?"

"I'm fair not pale" she said matter-of-factly.

The both of them stared at each other for a good minute before smiling and holding back laughs, "I wish I could speak my mind like you do" he remarked.

Esther pat him on the shoulder, "listen I know you don't want to be the odd one and follow a different dream from the rest of your family, but it would be a bigger shame to not follow your dream. Even careers that seem meaningless, do have a meaning. I honestly would kill for a professional baker to cook here".

"Really?"

She winked, "of course…I speak my mind remember therefore I am mostly truthful".

He still seemed a bit unsure about her words so Esther spoke again. "Listen, compared to this do you really think they will care if you tell them you want to become a baker?"

"I guess your right" he said with a sigh.

The two finally came near the Green Ward, like many things this room wasn't very well kept. Then again they didn't do a lot of medical procedures in this room, they only tended to small wounds and grabbed medication from the shelves, major medical doings was what the dreaded Yellow Ward was for. Much to her disliking Esther would have to go towards that place and actually go in to reach another door so they could get to the basement. Much of her childhood trauma happened in there and suddenly she felt thankful that there was someone with her. "Listen, the next place we will coming to is horrible and we have to actually go in so we can reach the basement" she told him.

His face became grim. "What is it? And why do you need to get to the basement?"

Inhaling a breath she proceeded to explain. "There's patients possibly being killed and I want to have something to tell to these people that came here not long ago, if I can have some sort of proof of any sort then maybe everyone who doesn't belong here can be liberated and those who do can be put in a better place where the staff actually cares. The next room is called the Yellow Ward, its another medical room. In there they have conducted many horrible things to people that is truly inhumane, I myself have been there many times as a child. I'm thoroughly frightened of that place, but I want to help these people so I'll deal with it and keep walking".

He seemed to be at a loss for words at what she had said. "What the hell…" his voice was troubled, he clenched his fists in anger. "Knowing all this, I want to wuss out and go back, but…I-I'll deal with it and follow". He gave her a grin.

"By the way…what's your name?" he asked.

Esther suddenly realized that she not yet spoke her name to this man. "Esther, I am an orphan so no surname".

"Really? Have…you ever decided to make up one?"

She tilted her head, "didn't think it had a point".

"It might be kind of fun to decide your own surname, along with a given it can be a sort of way to identify who you are, I bet you didn't know Esther is a Hebrew name which translates to 'star'". Despite his age his friendly grin was almost child like.

"Star huh? Doesn't fit me very well" she remarked.

"Well your shining even in this darkness aren't you?" he countered.

"Cheesy, and I wouldn't call my personality an epitome of someone shining in the darkness" she sighed.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, anyway maybe your surname should be Hebrew or somewhere near there". He just wouldn't give up would he?

"Lets get back to sneaking around for now, if this surname thing is so important to you then we'll decide at another time" she honestly didn't know what to say about someone wanting her to decide upon a surname, such things were family things. Which she didn't have.

With a nod from him Esther finally resumed to peeking around corners and stealthily walking down the long halls that would soon lead her towards her goal of the night. It felt like what was left of her mind was going to become lost, she could almost hear the screams and wails of the past, of her past. She clutched at her right wrist unconsciously as the memories flowed into her. At least talking light heartedly with Marcus helped her a little, it was almost like making a child laugh as a doctor gave them a shot. Shaking her head and taking in deep breaths she continued on and tried to refuse crippling fear.

_I should be use to it, shouldn't I?_

Soon they both stood in front of double doors, above there was a small sign that said: Yellow Ward. The letters were bold, trying to deceive the eye into thinking it was an inviting place.

Next to her she could hear Marcus gulp. "Well…like you said, the basement wont be coming to us".

"Yeah". Esther stepped forward and pushed opened the doors to enter.

First thing that hit them was the powerful smells of god knows what, it couldn't be anesthesia since they barely used the stuff. It was like a mix of blood and floor cleaner that wasn't powerful enough to erase the evidence of unfathomable medical procedures. The room itself was huge, almost as if it was a hall. First part of the ward had beds that had restraints built into them, they were spaced in a way so nurses could sit by the beds of the patients so another one didn't grab them as they did whatever the doctor needed them to do in order to _'help_' one of the patients, in all there were about five beds at the right wall. On the other side were metal shelves filled with equipment, medicines, samples, and jars filled with bugs. Proceeding forward she tried hard to ignore all of this, but it became harder and harder as she saw more of the room.

Disgusting pictures of the human body inside and out, Latin names of every single bone and muscles down to the last nerve. Her eyes looked around frantically as if she were expecting something to come at her at any moment, powerful doses of paranoia were setting into her mind.

"Stop it!" Marcus demanded as he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so she was facing him.

Esther felt surprised, "wh-what?"

"Your wrist, I noticed you practically hugging it to yourself as we were sneaking over here. Now your clinging on it for dear life. Your going to cut off circulation if you keep that up". Esther looked down at her right wrist and sighed.

She had indeed kept a extra strong grip on it to the point even her knuckles had gone white from the force. With a calming breath she let go to looked at it, it had markings from where she had grasped it but other then that it was fine. The flesh had the same tone as the rest of her body and the black markings looked just like the one on her other wrist.

Marcus gave her a hard look, as if making sure she wasn't going to do anything else that might physically harm herself. Then his expression became sympathetic and worrisome, "something happened to your wrist, and it happened in here right?"

The words brought back sour memories.

"I know they might not listen, but if those disappearance within the city are connected with the ones in here then you should tell the authorities what they did to you and all the patients in here. I know people don't like the mentally unstable wandering the streets and I know people don't seem to care for them or want to bother giving them rights but its still horrible doing these things to them. Just like its horrible for them to do it to someone not mentally ill, they all don't deserve this torture. Whatever they did to you, you didn't deserve it. These people are just well dressed parasites, they deserve to be behind bars before being executed" Marcus's voice was full of determination. Esther admired this.

"Your right" she whispered. "I want to fight for everyone as well, even if my life ends in the process".

Esther looked at one of the beds. Screaming at the top of her lungs with no hopes of someone saving you in sight, she definitely didn't want anyone else to endure this.

* * *

**I hope this story is getting better, probably a bit on the sad side and I feel like a horrible person for making my character go through this DX Oh well.**


	6. Sinners World

**CLAIMER: **All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **All things not made by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING: **If you are either offended or uncomfortable with asylums, mental illness, abuse/neglect. Then please do not read, those of you who are reading please proceed with caution.

**NOTE: **This one is a bit more horrid then the last ones and I feel like a terrible person for all the trauma my character has gone through DX Remember read with caution. It might not be as bad as I am making it sound like but I don't want to offend anyone (or gross them out)

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**.:CHAPTER SIX:.**

**+SINNERS WORLD+**

_Seven days. Seven days of being bound to a bed in the Yellow Ward. Seven days of no water nor food. Esther felt incredibly empty, her tears had long dried out, she could only stare at the ceiling blankly. When Dr. Ezekiel found her in the closet he drug her here and used the restraints built into the bed to strap her down so she had no hopes of escaping, her little body tried anyhow. She struggled until she felt as if she were covered in bruises. Henry had been taken again, but a few times he tried to undo the binds, but even the little stuffed animal couldn't do anything and he would end up unmoving on the ground. She would have thought they would be able to clearly see that she had not been lying about him but they wouldn't question how he got there. Instead they would give him back to the doctor who would promptly take him away again. By the fourth day, Henry was unable to come, she was alone with only a few others who ended up in the same situation._

_With a clouded gaze she would stare at them. One of them was a man who would lose consciousness and start convulsing violently, on his arms she could see some weird looking black things. They looked disgusting. Apparently from what she heard, they were used as something for blood letting. Whatever that was. There was also one patient who often groaned in pain, a few spots on his body looked terribly red, as if they were bruised, yesterday he seemed to have stopped groaning and was actually not moving much at all anymore. _Is he okay?_ She wondered weakly._

_Finally Dr. Ezekiel came into the room with a nurse, she wandered over to the guy who use to groan all the time while the doctor walked over to her and sat by her bed._

_"So have you thought about what you have done?" he inquired._

_Her lips were dry and so was her mouth but she managed to croak out an answer, "yes" she struggled to get more words out. "But…didn't you see? H-Henry was right here for a couple of days…he can move"._

_He studied her for a moment before looking down at her bruises, "I heard you struggled quite a bit, even in your sleep… I take it that was from night terrors" he stated changing the subject completely. Then he looked down at her wrists, "perhaps you use to be with a lot unholy adults? Like a cult maybe? It would explain your strange behavior, like voices in the head and thinking your toys can move on their own and console you"._

_The nurse walked over to him and whispered in his ear, he gave a sigh and waved a hand. "Too bad, I guess we'll take him to the Burner later, for now lets deal with this one"._

_He cleared his throat before he continued, "I wonder if removing them would help you"._

_"Ink is probably contaminating her young mind" the nurse blurted out._

_"Sadly we don't have any special equipment to remove them, you seem to have a steady hand Mildred" he looked to the nurse whom only nodded and walked over to the shelves across from where they were at._

_Carefully he grabbed a small table that had restraints on them as well, then he took another one to the other side of the bed. He reached for an arm and took it out of the restraints on the bed, then he laid her arm on the table then strapped the restraints on them. "What are you doing?" she whined. She struggled as he grabbed her other arm to put on the table, she tried to hit him but he grabbed her roughly and slammed the arm down on the table to be strapped down. Once that was done he finally explained, "removing those markings might help you a little, when this is done you'll be put back in your room and given food and water"._

_He smiled as he reached over to pat her on the head, "this will be good for you"._

_"Please…stop, I'm sorry. Esther will be a good girl I promise!" she cried._

_He chuckled, "and one day a proper lady…but these tattoos need to go" he whispered softly to her._

_The nurse Mildred finally came back over armed with a small metal table that had what seemed like a tray that had tools along with bandages in it. She wheeled it over then grabbed a chair to sit down in, she looked at the restraints on the arm to make sure they were tight._

_Esther clenched and unclenched her fists as she kept struggling. Mildred slapped her arm, "if you don't want it to be messy you better be still girl!" she spat._

_Much to her horror the nurse took out a scalpel from the tray, slowly and agonizingly the sharp tip of the scalpel came closer and closer causing fresh tears to burst from her eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please don't!" she cried._

_They didn't listen to her, soon the tip touched her wrist causing her to whine and scream more loudly._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she screamed this many times, soon she screamed agonizingly as the scalpel dug into her flesh and started to flay it to get the markings off._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

The story spilled from her lips. Marcus looked to her in complete shock as he listened, when he paused there would be a silence following.

"You may not believe me but…for some reason within one month or sometimes less then that, my wrist would heal without any sort of scarring and accompanying it would be these marks again" she looked at her wrists sadly. "They were shocked, but that waste of flesh was bound and determined to see if they would go away, my flesh was cut again, burned, and I was injected with things that would cause me to writhe in pain. I think they finally stopped when I was fifteen".

She almost smiled bitterly at the memory. "I wanted to die so badly".

She wanted to die when she learned that someone had been killing the patients, at that moment she learned one thing. Esther the orphan was no longer a child. In body nor in mind, her survival had to have meant something.

"I'd believe you more then those monsters, your not the type to lie about those types of things" he finally said.

Esther smiled sadly, "thank you" she whispered.

"Other then being here, I guess that is why I have no religion. If he is up there…then he must have forgotten about me, so I wont depend on a miracles" she closed her eyes to keep away the tears of sorrow then she glanced to Marcus. "What about you?"

He looked away to stare at a far wall somberly, "our family has Christian roots so we all are sort of followers of that…I believe in God but I also believe in demons and the devil among other things. But…its alright if you don't believe in him, you have every good reason in the world not too". He smiled reassuringly at her and put a hand on her head, "whatever fuels you in life, use it".

Somehow she felt a bit better after hearing his words, the Yellow Ward wasn't too frightening anymore. Trust wasn't so much an enemy right now was it? At least she made a couple of good choices while she has been in this place. _It was almost amusing. With these types of issues I probably would have had a hard time adjusting outside of this place anyhow, no loves or even jobs for that matter._

With that they finally started to moving again, before they knew it they were out of the Yellow Ward and in a hallway. It felt longer then the other ones but soon they came to two huge locked doors, that read: **Basement** in bold letters. On a sheet of paper it said: **Employees only!**

Smirking a little Esther grabbed Henry off of her shoulder, "I've never been apt to follow such rules".

Henry got up and started to pick the lock.

"Wha!" Marcus suddenly shouting made her flinch.

"Shh!" she glared at him. "What's wrong?"

"It-it moves!" he gasped as he stared Henry.

She raised an eyebrow, "of course he does".

"B-but how? Is there a trick to it?" he looked at the stuffed animal closely, for a moment Henry looked to him as well or at least she assumed Henry was looking at Marcus since the little guys eyes were buttons.

"I don't know how nor why but he has been able to move since the day I got him at the orphanage, I would say he could move but by the time I was nine the sisters became concerned for my mind so I ended up here. As luck would have it I have never really been able to prove that he could move, the fact he was laying around while I was restrained to a bed was perhaps proof enough but they just ignored it. From what I can gather when my emotions are intense its harder for him to move from time to time, I also experience a loss of energy if I he happens to move a lot. Since I've been eating that disgusting food I have had a bit more energy then usual. I wonder if my mind is truly what is allowing him to move". When Henry was done she let him crawl up her arm and on to her shoulder.

Marcus continued to stare until he finally cleared his throat. "Well…um…lets see" he seemed to ponder how the little guy could move.

Esther watched him until she spoke up. "No logical explanation?"

He waved a hand, "no actually maybe there is an answer to this…its just not one many would call it logical, just like divine miracles can sometimes never be explained away. Maybe its more set in spiritualism then in science. For example we all have souls within ourselves, they say a spirit also resides in objects. This spirit can gather memory and emotions sometimes these two things are so powerful that they cling on to it even if many years pass. Even houses seem to be fueled by the emotions of the occupants, giving it a life of its own but somehow becomes depressing looking when one occupant dies, as if its mourning the death just like the other occupants of the home. Another thing is something called telekinesis, which is the ability to move and bend objects using your mind" he explained to her. "Perhaps the spirit with the object is powerful and being fueled by your own soul? Like your taking some of your own spiritual energy and transferring it, or maybe you have telekinesis. Either way it would explain the loss of energy, you have never trained this 'ability' so therefore you don't know how to properly use it. As of now your probably using it at high bursts".

After he was done with his explanation Esther was thoroughly impressed. "Your going to be a pretty smart baker, and you say you didn't get good grades?"

"Mathematics. I pretty much have no heads or tails with numbers" he admitted.

"At least you can use a measuring cup, right?" she said with a light smirk. She turned to look at the now unlocked basement door, then pushed it open.

The two thought that the Yellow Ward was bad. But the basement was horrid. A strong scent of rotted flesh where all the forgotten were piled at the ready to be turned to ash for the flower beds outside. "Want a bag before we go down there?"

"Funny…but no thank you" Marcus said with his eyes narrowed.

"Well lets go then". Her eyes looked down at the pitch blackness below just before taking a breath and walking down the steps.

It was almost as if the stairs went on for eternity as they walked deeper and deeper into the darkness below. Her ears picked up on sounds, drips from pipes, the low humming sound of flame as it devoured flesh. Slowly her eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness, it was enough that she could possibly see something that could offer some light. When their feet touched the ground at last she cautiously walked over to a wooden crate. Set on top was a kerosene lamp along with small matches that had been haphazardly scattered in all directions, her searching fingers managed to snag one along with the box they had come from. They felt for the end that would help light the match, she struck it and the flame burst gloriously from the tip before dying down a bit. She lifted the glass and lit the wick, once she was down she blew out the match then set the glass back around the lamp. After the light was adjusted their journey began.

"Some of these things are out of date" he muttered.

Indeed they were, Esther could swear she saw a few tools that were last used in the 17th century. On dusty shelves were a few things that haven't been there for long, around five years since they were last touched.

Marcus looked at the glass jars with a mix of disgust and amazement. "Some of these brains come from animals, I think that one might have been human though".

Along with brains the jars held small animals ranging from pigs to snakes, and a healthy amount of insects that were long dead or still swimming in the clear liquid. Set on a desk that had no dust on it were papers, Petri dishes, glass tubes with what she could rightfully guess was blood.

When she peeked at a few papers, they seemed to concern different things. Mental health, diseases, immortality and regeneration.

The last two made her stop. _Why would a doctor be researching such things?_

"Esther!"

She looked away from the desk and went to Marcus. From where he stood she guessed that the big thing he was looking at was the Burner, when she came closer and soon saw that she had been correct on the assumption. In a careless pile were bodies.

As soon as she was by his side Marcus looked away, he put a hand to his mouth and shivered as he held back the urge to retch again.

Esther slowly walked over to the pile. It was a mix of men and women from what she could say were possibly mixed in ethnicity judging from the skin tone of some of them. A few of them still had open eyes that stared lifelessly back at her, _disturbingly I might be becoming too adjusted to seeing corpses_, she thought as she backed away a little.

"Hmm?"

Marcus didn't look but he spoke, "what is it?"

She lifted the lamp a bit to get a better look before answering. "Some of them seem to have parts of them missing, and a few of them have very strange wounds".

He gulped. "Really?"

"Yes" she affirmed.

The man picked up his courage and looked to the pile, slowly he stood by her side to get a better look at them. His face becoming more and more troubled. "Your right…some of these wounds are strange".

"This man. It looked like his skull has been crushed in a bit, not enough to break a lot of skin, but enough to crack the skull and cause internal bleeding, it's a very 'careful' crushing. A few of them have missing arms and legs, There's another with a carefully crushed skull, this woman looks as if she had suffered severe dehydration before dying…that one does too. And…good god this one…I don't think that arm even belongs to him". The more he pointed out these details the more Esther's face twisted with disgust. "At most a few of them look a month old, the earliest I would say would be about two weeks ago".

Esther looked at their lifeless faces with a sense of horror creeping into her body. What the hell were these people up too?

She bit her look and narrowed her eyes, "none of them…are the ones that have disappeared" she said sadly.

Marcus backed away, "lets keep looking".

Nodding she stepped away from the pile of bodies without a second turn to look. For around two hours they both searched the entire basement looking to see if it had any secret rooms or tricks to it, all the walls seemed solid even as they pressed lightly on each brick, the floor seemed even and without any strange looking cracks in it. There were no carpets so nothing hidden underneath, however Esther soon stopped to look at a small locked box. When she picked it up her eyes widened a bit at the heaviness. "Can you pick this Henry?"

The teddy bear crawled over to the box , then he slowly started to pick at the lock. After about two minutes the lock made a click sound.

Without hesitating she opened the lid.

"Ah"

Marcus jumped from studying a wall, "what?" looking at the small opened box answered for him. "Money! And a lot of it, how the heck can anyone get this kind of cash working in a place like this?"

"It was set in an obvious place to make it look unsuspicious, at least I suspect that….I would like to say its something saved up but…" she grabbed a coin and looked at it closely. "Hmm… this is definitely not short change".

Looking to the coin as well Marcus nodded, "is there someone really rich funding this place?"

"I don't think so. This Asylum has been around for a long time now, its had at least five previous owners before Charles Victor, those previous owners helped keep this place standing until they died. When Charles Victor became the new owner, he had a very good amount of money but unfortunately he's scraping by nowadays. I always found it strange that this place was able to keep standing all these years" she continued to study the money as she spoke of this.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You sure do know a bit about their financial situation".

She smirked lightly, "eavesdropping is my favorite past time".

His eyes widened when he thought of something, "these corpses had a few missing parts…what if they are selling organs and body parts for scientific study?"

"That could be it I spotted some research papers on a desk talking about regeneration and immortality" she stated.

"Okay…so they are doing experiments that no one would be able to find out about and if that test subject was unsuccessful they sell the left over's for money so they can keep this unlimited supply within their reach. From what I can guess their using the ones everyone usually forget about" he finished.

Esther frowned, "but the Yellow Ward seemed empty and those bodies are a month old or two weeks old".

He nodded grimly. "D-do you think they found some other source for cash?"

She really didn't want to think about that. Now she felt a burning sense of guilt. She felt determined when she said that murdering people was the final straw, in truth that line had been crossed a long time ago. It almost made her feel like some heartless purveyor, one that saw the suffering but was choosing the very last minute to actually do something. All she had wanted to do was place a blind fold over her own eyes so she wouldn't be able to see her own suffering. A lot of people wouldn't be able to blame her for this, but now she was going to vow that if she was pushed to do something extremely drastic then she would definitely make it count. _Sophie…I'm sorry, I was too young to fight back then…but now with my own two hands at this very moment I will exact revenge for everyone!_

Clenching her fists she looked to Marcus, "we'll head back for now. The plan is to see if the four people looking into the disappearances come back to check up on things, however if they don't…then we'll have to do something. This place shouldn't be allowed to exist any longer, are you still with me?"

He gave her a thumbs up, "of course".

She smirked lightly and turned the flame off on the lamp before they walked back up the stairs again then made sure the door was locked behind them, as they stealthily made their way back she spoke in a hush tone. "I don't know what's really going on but they seemed to have calculated everything very well, at first they sold parts and experimented on patients that wouldn't be noticed, not even by other patients and that's where they got their money from. If they are truly involved with the disappearances within the rest of the city then that just might be the exact same time they found other sources of money".

Marcus gave her a slightly confused look.

"Why cant they find the bodies? They only truly found the bodies of some victims when you accidentally bared witness to the murder. When I went into a room it was damaged heavily and according to a cop I spoke to there is heavy damage to buildings, but no body. So…what if the killer is doing something to make the bodies disappear? As if it never existed. So to help affirm that the asylum might be housing the killer, we'll need to tell them to look at the finance records".

"Are you sure they will come back?" he asked.

Esther frowned. "Hopefully, but I'll do things myself if I have too".

Soon they started to walk through the Yellow Ward again.

**THUMP!**

The sound startled her, she slowly looked behind her. To her shock there was a body slumped on the floor, "Marcus?"

**THUMP!**

Lights sparked in front of her vision, her body collided with the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**I think the Exorcists might finally show up again on the next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far :)**


	7. Greed and Revenge

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER:** All things not made by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to its respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING:** This is rated M for a reason. Contains asylums, mental illness, neglect/abuse, some foul language, Esther also makes a quip about religion, etc. If any of this offends you do not read, you have been warned.

**NOTE:** Almost near the end of what I like to call the _'Asylum arc'_. Two more chapter's (or three) after this one, I hope you guys are enjoying this story thus far and I hope it continues to be enjoyable. Remember to pay attention to the warning above.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**.:CHAPTER SEVEN:.**

**+GREED & REVENGE+**

Coming around was painful as her head throbbed. She groaned as she finally opened her eyes to see her surroundings, her eyelids seemed to refuse this order as they kept wanting to close, grumbling she finally got back all her senses. "Did a train hit me?" she groaned with a wince as the head pain became a bit more painful for a split second. Her completely opened eyes searched the room. Esther was still in the Yellow Ward, five feet from where she was sitting she could see that Marcus had yet to awaken after the blow to the head. "Marcus?" she mumbled. "Huh?"

Esther suddenly realized that her arms were bound to her body, she looked down at herself and cursed. Both she and Marcus had been put in very tightly secured straightjackets, "really?" she grumbled as she started to struggle.

"3am it only took you an hour to come too, very impressive". Esther turned her head in the direction of the voice. Standing there observing a jar of leeches was none other then Dr. Ezekiel Victor, a devil incarnate.

"Gee…thanks, I take it you're the one who knocked us out?" she inquired calmly despite the fact that she wanted to come after him like a wild animal.

"Yes. Though everything seems to be coming as planned thus far, since those four came along I decided it was time for me and my brother to find another place of business. I came here to head to the basement but I hid myself just before you two entered this room, I knocked you both out. Under other circumstances I would be a bit upset but now I can make a proper end to our relationship" his attempt at a charming grin caused her to shiver.

"Makes me glad that our relationship consisted of you torturing me like the depraved asshole you are, leeches have more charm then you doc" she commented cynically. Much to her shock he walked over to her to hit her, not a slap, it was a closed fist hit that made her fall on her side with a grunt.

He sighed exasperatingly, "you were a stubborn little brat, from all your crying I thought you would behave but then you started to pull up bigger fights. You settled down a bit as you got older but alas your attitude remained stubborn and sarcastic". Ezekiel kicked her in the stomach, "you're a high and mighty little bitch walking around as if you own the place and now I have to move else where for business after you decided to speak to those Exorcists. Oh well, unlike you everyone looks to me as a fine gentleman who works hard for money, so I am sure I will adjust". He kicked her five times before stopping and backing away a bit to look at a small medical poster.

Esther coughed as she strained to sit up again.

"So…selling…limbs and…organs not good enough?" she asked, Esther was glad that he hadn't broken any anything but her body was hurting like hell.

"I see so you must have seen the pile. Yes me and my brother were troubled by our financial situation but we didn't want to sell any of our things to make ends meet, we even thought about getting rid of the place but a nice gentlemen said he needed a few things for scientific study, and I offered him what he needed. Because of my vast amount of luck we managed to earn easy money and I could do some of my own research. For a while even though we were getting good money I felt at a loss with my research. Then you came" his smile was full of malevolence as he remembered Esther as a child.

"I thought you were just another girl with a lost mind with no hopes of being worth anything in life but I didn't give up on you, I could have decided to sell parts of you since the Sisters would never come to see you. My luck came in handy again! Your flesh healed! No scars to show and the marks came back, I was absolutely amazed! It was as if god himself wants me to make brilliant discoveries by uncovering the secrets to regeneration and immortality. Remember when I made a few small thin cuts on your back?"

"All to well" she muttered with narrowed eyes.

"It seemed that the only part of you that wouldn't scar was near those marks, so I took blood and flesh and used them on my subjects to see if I could somehow transfer the cells. Thus far there has been no success". He sat down on a bed with an incredibly wide grin on his face.

"They didn't survive when I slowly crushed their skulls nor escaped from dehydration when I gave them nothing but salt water….think about it if I can successfully do this people who have lost limbs can just have a new one or even grow a new one! Unfortunately no success so far, I needed more supplies to work with and selling leftovers just wasn't doing it for me money wise".

As she listened to him she became more and more disgusted that such a human being could exist in this world. She wanted revenge, for both herself and the people who died so painfully by his hands. However no matter how much she wanted to curse him, she stayed silent so she could finally find out where he earned his money from. She would let this sick human being be give his arrogant speech a little while longer.

"Then one day I met a fine man in a small town, I told him about my money trouble without giving away too much. He looked at me and asked me one question. 'Would you be willing to sell souls for money?' a simple question, in the right tone one wouldn't think much of it but when I affirmed that I would gladly do so he set up an appointment. He let me over hear his conversation with a woman who was grieving the death of her husband. Right before my eyes one night I witness a demon giving this woman a chance to see him again. She called her dearest's name loudly with tears in her eyes and his soul was brought back and supplied a new body. The tables turn and that woman is murdered, then her skin became that skeletons new flesh" he chuckled lightly as he told the story. "The demon saw me and asked me in a rather jovial tone if I wanted to be a broker as well, if I supply him humans that are grieving over loved ones he will give me money".

The story sent a chill down her spine. Marcus was right, there were demons wearing human flesh out there, this city and asylum were nothing more then lambs to a slaughter all so this man can make money.

"I said yes and after giving my new friend a thank you I went to work. Mourning widows, grieving sons, and sorrowful friends were able to become one and slaughter thousands!" he took out a gold coin and flipped it with his thumb. "Now I am practically rich, this place has been able to keep standing and soon I will have a new place, live comfortably, keep the same high paying job and perhaps one day become famous through all my scientific findings".

"I'd clap my hands for all your financial success, but…you know" she quipped.

He grabbed the locked box that she and Marcus had looked at not long ago after that he poured the contents into a bag, then placed his hat upon his head. "Well I should take care of a few other things, like grab money from my other hiding places and make sure my brother doesn't go anywhere so he can make a nice little meal for the Akuma".

That turn of events didn't shock her. "No brotherly love?"

Ezekiel clicked in tongue in annoyance, "shockingly your little attitude isn't the only thing that made everything turn quickly, that fool will only drag me down. So his new place of 'business' will be within an Akuma to be its source of energy".

His eyes traveled to Marcus as he heard the man stir. "Everyone here will also be food, probably the only use they will ever be…and you my dear, it's a shame that your DNA cant be further gathered, I will just have to make due with what I have".

He turned away to head out the door.

"Death will now be granted to you…good bye Esther" then he was gone causing internal rage to erupt within her.

She growled and struggled against the jacket that was restraining her to the point her arms felt like they would break. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!"

"Es..ther?" the low moan made her stop and look to Marcus.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she tried to crawl over to him, she would have been able to get on her legs but the straightjacket felt like it was tangling them.

"What happened?" he whispered as he tried to stir.

She looked at him closely to make sure his wound wasn't too serious, "Dr. Ezekiel is the one who knocked us out, and he admitted that he was selling organs and limbs, he also told me his new source of money. You were right there are demons where human flesh…and he's helping them kill people so he can earn money".

Well that definitely woke him all the way up. "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know, I don't think we can use are teeth to undo everything on this thing" she tried desperately to think over her options, everything was too tight and there was nothing they could use. Not even a scalpel would be able to cut through the material quickly, on top of that those were dull blades anyhow.

Marcus gulped, "I think I hear someone coming".

She gritted her teeth, "probably sent one of those demons to take care of us before it goes on a mass genocide".

The poor guy looked absolutely mournful as if there was no light at the end of the tunnel and unfortunately Esther could do nothing but agree. They clearly had nothing up their sleeves.

Soon a guy walked through the door, his wide and wicked grin told her that this was going to be their executioner. Marcus whimpered, "d-do you think it will be painful?"

Controlling her feelings was difficult but she did her best anyway, "most likely…" she scooted herself in a way so she was between Marcus and their would be killer.

Marcus yelled with alarm when this_ 'person'_ started to contort in an odd fashion, the top of his forehead suddenly had a black pentacle just before all the flesh seemed to ripple before peeling away to reveal grotesque machinery, its body made a few last twists before its form was finally complete. It was a tall monster, pretty skinny but no less threatening looking with its eyes and mouth covered by what looked like black leather binds, its skin had a very deep mix of violets and blues. A sparse amount of what seemed like black hair on its head, a black looking clothes that ironically resembled a torn straight jacket. The legs resembled a goat, more so the back legs with the way it looked, then there were its long slender arms that had bladed fingers. Glistening dangerously under moonlight, with its terribly familiar cackle it clicked the blades together.

At this point Marcus was shaking, however he scooted himself between the akuma and Esther, "what are you doing?"

He sniffled, "well if there's a chance for a miracle and it comes at the last minute then…I want to make sure my body serves as a shield".

"Your kidding me right?" she looked to the monster as it readied itself to take a strike at them. Obviously it was enjoying itself by drawing it out.

_I don't want to die!_ She thought as she clenched her teeth and continued with her struggles.

_Didn't you want to die? Very desperately…you wanted to die, I'm sure an Exorcist will kill it soon so why does it matter if you die this way? At least your wish has finally been granted, a god may not have granted this chance but a devil. But a death is a death._

_Shut up_!

A vision of Marcus being torn to shreds by this monster filled her mind, blood and guts drenching the floors just before she suffered the same fate. The same painful fate that someone else suffered.

_I'll die when I choose it. I'll be damned if I let them strip that freedom away from me, whether they be a god or a devil. Yes I may have wanted to die so my suffering would finally end, but now I want to live! For the sake of those who couldn't live and for the sake of myself!_

She opened her eyes just in time to see the wall behind the demon explode.

_**Clown Belt!**_

Right through the gaping hole a pure white cloth shot out and grabbed the Akuma, it yelped in surprise as it was pulled away from the two and through the hole to meets its attacker.

Blinking in shock Esther squinted her eyes to try to see what had happened through all the dust. That is when she saw a pure white being, fighting the demons, he wasn't alone there were at least two others that were fighting the demons as well. "A clown?" She felt as if what she was seeing was all a part of a messed up dream, then again the dreams she usually has were a bit more weird. Even so no matter how queer it seemed she couldn't help but stare at the sight. The light of the moon danced off the white and almost ethereal looking clothes of the one who battled the Akuma which ranged in many hideous forms.

The only thing that had been able to make her come back to reality was the fact that there was some golden thing flying over to her and Marcus. It was rather cute.

"Are…you controlling that? Like Henry?" Marcus inquired as he stared at it.

"No" she tilted her head then smiled lightly, "if you could, can you find a way to get us out of these?"

Much to her surprise the little guy had very sharp teeth in his mouth that seemed to appear out of nowhere, with those teeth it chomped through the material like it was nothing.

"Thank you" Esther said to the little creature whatever it may be.

Her eyes wandered away from the battle outside so she was looking at the doors that the doctor had gone through. "Little guy, could you watch my friend to assure he will be safe? I have some unfinished business to attend to" her eyes flashed dangerously but the little golden creature seem to nod and land gently on top of Marcus's head.

"But it might be dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"I know, but in order to move on from all of this or even have a chance of doing so, I must confront that man, and teach him some proper manners". There was no way she was backing away from this chance.

He frowned, "then…let me come with you".

Shaking her head she smiled sadly. "I've lived with this madness for a long time now, I know it sounds selfish of me to go on my own and cause worry to you but I don't want anything bad to happen to another kind heart. So please…let me do this on my own".

For a moment he wanted to argue with her but one look in her eyes and he nodded, "alright. B-but you better return safely!"

"Sounds simple enough". She got up and brushed herself off.

"I'll arrive to my appointment with Dr. Ezekiel Victor, you stay safe somewhere alright?" she waved her hand a little before rushing towards the door, behind her she could hear Marcus. "Good luck!"

She really didn't know how well revenge is taken. People of church might not approve because Esther could swear revenge was a sin of sorts, then again religion can make just about anything a sin. She also didn't know how well Marcus would take it, after all ending a life was ending a life no matter who that person was and it might be something best to not experience. But might as well give it a try, only then she can say for sure.

She was glad to see that the doctor had neglected to lock things behind him as she made her way through the Blue Ward and down the final hall before making her way through cells and heavy doors. Once there she took in the sight of the luxurious surroundings all masked by the darkness. Her eyes wandered from vases to portraits, her foot steps almost silent as she walked around. Distantly she was still able to hear battle, clashing of metal, roars and screeches of demons once just ordinary things like a skeleton made by someone she hasn't met just yet, and their souls that were sold for money to feed a wicked man's greed. With clenched fists and narrowed eyes she continued to move forward.

"Okay, lets play hide and seek…"

* * *

**I don't know how likeable this female character is. I kind of like the sarcastic types but I don't make them the way they are without reason, sometime I might make a poll to see which of the three females is liked more.**

**Also RANDOM FACT!**

**The experiments that the doctor performed on the mental patients are in fact a few experiments that were performed by the Nazi's which was too help their own develop weapons, medical aid, and racial ideology. The ones mentioned in here were known as. Bone, muscle, and nerve transplantation, Head Injury experiments, and Sea water experiments. Ones not used in here that were performed during those times were the Freezing Experiments, Twin Experiments, Malaria, Mustard gas, Sulfonamide, Sterilization, Poison, Incendiary bomb, and High altitude experiments.**

**Geez history is gruesome ;_;**


	8. Thanatos

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER:** All things not owned by me like the original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING:** This is rated M for a reason. If you find offense or don't like. Asylums, mental illness, neglect/abuse, or foul language then do not read this story. You have been warned.

**NOTE:** Although I haven't received any reviews this story seems to be coming along very well popularity wise but it still has a long ways to go, I am in the process of finishing a chapter for 'Black Angel' as for 'Black Sanctuary' I am on a block with that one so it may be a while before I get back to it. Anyway I hope this story is enjoyable for you guys and I cant wait to see the potential for this character.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

_A mischievous smirk spread across the face of an elegant woman, a child stood next to her looking inquiringly at the battle scene. "Its about time" the woman whispered._

* * *

**.:CHAPTER EIGHT:.**

**+THANATOS+**

Esther walked down the long stretch of decorated hallways, along the way she had stumbled upon another decoration that she had never seen before. Suits of armor, all assembled with their swords erect as if they were ready to declare a battle of some sort. She put her hand to the chest area of one of them, looking intently at the polished shine of them. The more she saw the more she couldn't help but feel burning hatred that would be too hot to touch if were a tangible entity.

Turning away from the armor she continued her search for him.

_I wonder if he took Henry again_. She wondered irritably.

She steadied herself when the whole building seemed to shake under her feet, by the time the battle was over the asylum might not be in one piece anymore. A smile spread across her face, the thought of this entire place being destroyed satisfied her, of course she didn't want any harm coming to everyone. But all the evil roots dug within the soil and walls of this place can crash then maybe become forgotten by history. With new drive she pressed forward and continued her search for the vermin, the small sound of a possible step caused her to stop. _Is he there?_

The area she ended up in was a wide space, with a finely polished stairway leading up toward where the brother possibly slept or at least stayed in when they couldn't go home. It also had windows or what were once windows, the possible impact of something most likely shattered every window in this room. Possibly through most of the building.

**BANG!**

Esther gasped as someone shot at her feet, luckily it missed but the noise surprised her enough to make her stumble backward on to the stairs.

A body kept her down just before the strong pair of hands wrapped around her throat.

"If you want it done right, do it yourself. As they say right?" Ezekiel cooed.

Esther gasped as her oxygen was cut off.

She clawed at his hands and took swipes at his face, only for him to grit his teeth and continue to strangle her.

He chuckled, "come on…die already!"

She started to kick at him, refusing to pass out for even a second but her vision started to blur. Esther let one of her hands search the ground desperately until she felt something cool to the touch, not thinking about what the sharp object might be she took hold of it and thrusted it into his arm. The man yowled in pain as he let her go.

For a moment she coughed and tried to regain composure.

Esther came at him on a charge but leapt sideways when he brandished the gun and started to shoot at her, "I should have fed you to swine" he growled angrily.

_The doctor's loosing his cool_. The man always seemed chillingly calm no matter what, but all of this was finally revealing his truest colors. "Some gentleman you are, wanting to feed a harmless girl to pigs or shoot at her".

"Shut up!" he fired a couple more shots but thankfully the wall she was hiding behind was holding up pretty well. Not for too long though.

"You should be honored but then again you always insult the courtesies I give you. I was a kind man, so who is the real evil here? It well could be you Esther, all you had to do was behave and you just couldn't do it. If you had just let go of your foolish little world then you would have been out of here, you wouldn't have had to have through those things. But I still thank you, if I become famous I might mention you" he said.

Esther growled. "Me? Evil? I was a child! What about you? You didn't have to do all those horrible things to these people, they didn't do any harm to you. Didn't you think for a second how much pain and sorrow they were in? Their still people, all those people in the city too… and yet you callously did horrible experiments and sold pieces of them like it was nothing!"

Ezekiel merely sighed. "Its called scientific progress".

"What?" she almost stuttered.

"In order for mankind to have any sort of advantage in this rough world full of disease and poverty then we must find ways to assure survival. Money is like water in this world. I am merely just a statistic when it comes to who wants money or who wants to be known in this world, the difference between me and the other numbers is that I have a chance. I have been given an opportunity. I alone can make sure the working man who lost his limb doing a dangerous job can still keep his living, a second chance, I can assure that our good government officers stay alive for many many years! Sacrifices must be made in order for me to do this" he explained still sounding as eccentric as ever.

"Those are words said by people who expect others to make that so called sacrifice" she mumbled.

He tutted. "Your too naïve to understand. Humans are merely sacrifices or they themselves make the sacrifice, the people here have no mind…not anymore. They are the outsiders that wont ever be able to contribute to society, I alone have insured that their lives meant something, after all why hunt a deer when you know you might not use everything".

She couldn't believe what was coming out of this man's mouth, what was more startling was that if she hadn't been the one hurt, maybe this would all make more sense to her. Her body quivered as uncertainty started to set in, a mix of anger and an odd sense of understanding that felt too dark to grasp within her hands. _No…my want for revenge is right, this man is scum for all that he has done._

"Even with our differences, I bet you would be just the same. We're only human, we want to fly towards the burning sun and we want to hold humanity under our thumb". His voice became grating to her ears.

"Shut up! I don't care about what you think, in the end even if its for the good your ulterior motives of wanting to be famous and rich to satisfy your own arrogance is horrid, those were human beings…and you practically butchered them! All in the name of progress? Don't feed me that bullshit" she spat angrily.

A few shots were fired causing her to wince, "Cant convince people like you".

She heard a few clicks, _he ran out of bullets!_

In a quick move she ran from her hiding place and charged at him, her head hit his stomach as she tackled him to the ground and struggled to get the gun away from his tight grasp. Not for a second could she enjoy obtaining the item from his grip as he grabbed her then through her off of him, the gun slipped from her fingers and slid away to an unknown spot. She quickly got up, but he quickly got to her and grabbed her. Wrapping a strong arm around her neck to attempt to twist her head. Esther bit down on his already injured arm, he let go but in a swift move he kicked her hard in the stomach sending her back a little. Esther coughed, tasting some bile in her throat. From the corner of her eye she could see him attempt to grab the gun again as he found it under a small table, quickly gathering herself she grabbed him by the back to throw him backward on to the ground, she kicked him with all her strength before attempting to pin him down and using one hand on his throat while punching him with the other. He grabbed a small bottle from his pocket and sprayed it at her face. She gasped from the pain and fell backward, he took this chance to get up and reach for the gun.

Her eyes stung badly causing tears to well up in her eyes,_ it hurts!_

She was thankful though that she could see a little and the burning eventually started to subside. The building quaked again and a huge explosion could be heard, things shattered, the things began to crumble. When the rumbling subsided she heard a small click sound, the sound of gun that had just been reloaded.

With narrowed eyes she looked at the doctor who was ready to shoot her point blank. "Any last words dear?"

"I don't plan on dying" she said.

He gave her a bored look. "Bullets to the brain always kill".

"Yeah but if I die I really want to make sure you die as well so I can drag you down to hell myself". A mixture of emotion raged within her heart, when she said she would drag him down herself she meant it. She could almost imagine herself drowning him in a river of boiling blood and fire, her cold eyes stared him down without flinching.

His smirk was confident as he leveled the gun so it was almost barely touching her forehead, the metal almost seemed to radiate a sort of chill. Her heart beat faster and harder within her chest as the time to die was close, his finger started to pull the trigger.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

**STAB!**

With wide eyes he looked down at the thing that impaled him, a sword had stabbed him. Blood trickled down the cold steel, Ezekiel started to cough as he let go of the gun, blood dribbled down his chin. He gasped with pain, slowly he turned his head. Standing there close behind him, holding the blade, was someone in shining armor. Or was there someone?

At first Esther was shocked, then she chuckled. "Believe me now?"

The sword was quickly pulled out allowing him to fall to the ground. He writhed in pain as blood pooled under him, through the pain he looked at her with frightened eyes.

Esther got up and looked down at him, "neat trick huh? I don't really understand how I do it…its almost like an instinct, now I know that dolls aren't the only things that I can control and I have you to think for that" her voice started to turn into a whisper as she spoke. Her anger and pain drove her to learn something new in order to defend herself.

"Hurts…." he rasped.

For a moment she looked at him coldly, this was the man who tormented her. At first as she watched him start to bleed to death and possibly reach shock she couldn't help but feel something else, he was now just an ordinary human as he bled. Crimson, just like any other. Gasping in pain, tears springing to his eyes just like a lot of people who had died by his hand. It was almost painful to listen to his loud breathing.

"It…hurts…" he cried.

Her expression started to change into a semblance of pity. "Don't complain so much…idiot", she muttered.

Slowly she bent down and grabbed the gun from the ground, making sure that it was loaded she readied it. "I guess…I could allow you to die painfully, I could put my foot on that wound and stomp on it until you beg, before your death I would have liked to hear an apology for all the damage you've caused, but…it seems none of that will be happening. I'm satisfied with my revenge". She pointed the gun at his head, looking calm as she stared into his bulging eyes. "It was enough to see you kicked off of your 'play god' game, now your merely a man…".

Her finger touched the trigger, "have sweet dreams doctor…maybe one day a sinful soul like me will meet up with you".

For a split second she could have sworn she saw a light smile on the man's face, it felt like it might have been unlike all the other smiles he gave. In the end it didn't matter as she pulled the trigger and ended his life.

The loud bang resounded in her ears even after it was over.

She stared for a moment before sighing a little, she walked over to the stairs and sat down. The dead body she was staring at, was much different from the corpses she had seen in her life thus far in the building. This body was dead because of her, it had been a man with ambitions, possibly a dream though it was twisted. Because of her it was now cut short. In the end she felt a bit miserable, even angry, as if there was another to fight but there was no one around.

A woman's voice startled her, "how do you feel about your kill?"

Esther looked to the woman, she could tell it was an elegant person by the silhouette but she was standing in the right spot so she couldn't' see the woman's face however her eyes seemed to flash in the darkness like a cats. Her eyes wandered back to Ezekiel Victor's body, "I wanted revenge…but I honestly don't know what to really feel, its annoying how anticlimactic this all is".

For a moment the woman was silent then she chuckled, "revenge is a sweet taste especially when its justice".

"Justice?" the word felt strange.

"You're a beginner when it comes to feeling this emotion, as time passes on you'll feel better and better, soon it will feel exhilarating. Look. Even that man seemed to have realized what had happened, I bet he was really proud that his prey advanced to predator, and so beautifully too" she cooed. "A predator shall spread the justice, spreading light through blood and madness".

Esther felt more and more confused by this.

"If evil humans receive reward from above its only right to be like a morning star and destroy them and take everything that assured them comfort" she giggled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Esther turned her head to look to the woman but she was gone. As if she had never existed in the first place. Esther could help but chuckle, "hmm…maybe I am mad after all".

She stared at the gun she was still gripping. With rage she threw the gun as hard as she could against the wall, her hands went to her face, a force of anger wanting to compel her to pull out her hair but she didn't. Instead she threw her hands down in frustration, Esther wanted to scream and yell at the top of her lungs while the sounds of battle outside could cover them up. She wanted to kick and stomp her feet on the corpse to see if this would settle her anger. Though she knew it probably wouldn't.

The sound of something rustling caught her attention.

At the very corner of the room she saw the bag Ezekiel had earlier, she walked over to it. She bent down to undo the clasps, then she flipped it open.

"Henry?" the poor little guy only could twitch a little, in the bag with him was a ton of money. Esther didn't know how much each soul was worth to this demon that hired him but she could say that he must have done a lot of selling if he had this much. Gently she grabbed Henry and stared at the cash. "I wonder what they do with the money?" for a moment she thought about something, its not like they would throw away money. It still disgusted her that the money was earned after a man sold someone's soul so they could become an Akuma. But money is money, cant say there wasn't a bundle of cash out there that wasn't dirty at some point in its existence, heck he might have spent some of this money and now as she sat here there was a fine human being using it to buy things for her kid after she worked hard to earn it. "Well…I killed him might as well steal from him too".

All in all she might need somewhere to start as well, so she grabbed a few large bills and closed the bag back up before leaving the room. Her eyes looked to the new still knight and bowed her head a little, "thank you" then she left.

Probably would have been best to just leave since there had been a door close by but she promised to meet up with Marcus whom might be at the same spot she left him for all she knew. Much to her surprise as she got the hospital area she found what had caused one earlier loud noise.

The side now had a huge gaping hole in it.

She was more surprised when Officer Steven's appeared, "Esther! There you are".

"What happened?" she inquired.

"Well…uh…that one Exorcist called Lavi, used a giant hammer…to break it…it was to help us evacuate everyone out of the building and to a safe spot" his voice was a bit hesitant as he answered. "Most of them obviously suffered from abuse with meds, it was almost like I wasn't leading humans to safety more like mindless zombies, the hardest to get out was Mr. Atkins, he said he needed to wait for you".

Her eyes widened, "is he okay?"

"No worries we got him out and he's alright" the cop pointed behind him and standing there looking relieved was Marcus.

"Thank goodness, oh…and…the doctor the one who caused all this trouble is in that direction" she told him.

"What happened?"

"He had an unfortunate incident with a sharp object" she replied.

He nodded understandably, "well come on the battle seems to be almost done with but now the building is unstable". He put a hand to her back to lead her outside for a moment she almost felt hesitant. Her world had for the most part had been inside this one building, trapped. What would she do now that she was being set free? What would she do now that the one who made her cry was dead? She would have to move on but where too? It was like those zoo's she had heard about, animals since birth were caged in such places and never would they be taken back to the home of their kind, because they would never know how to survive.

_I'm different, I'll survive…no matter what._

Esther let herself be taken outside so she could see the faces she had gotten to know, she would see them one last time.

_One step at a time._

* * *

**Do you guys enjoy this girl more or less then the other two thus far? Or maybe the same amount of liking? Like I said I might make a poll sometime after the next chapter or two.**

**Also RANDOM FACT!**

**When Esther mentions river of boiling blood and fire she is making a reference to one of the circles of hell in Dante's Inferno. That punishment belongs to the Seventh Circle for violent people. The outer ring specifically, for those violent against property and people. He probably belonged else where but oh well...**


	9. New Path to Take

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther, are owned by me.

**DISCLAIMER:** All things not made by me like the original DGM storyline and characters belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING:** Contains asylums, mental illness, neglect/abuse, language, and Esther is sort of atheist (on some level) . Do not read if any offends you.

**NOTE:** This chapter and the following chapter were supposed to be the same chapter but it reached like 6000 words and I didn't want to make you all read that much at a time so they have been separated into two so it doesn't feel overwhelming. Sorry if this chapter is a bit blah, anyway the next chapter will be the end of Esther being in this city and she will be at the Order by chapter eleven. How is this fanfic thus far? Is it less likeable then the others? Or about the same in likeability?

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**.:CHAPTER NINE:.**

**+NEW PATH TO TAKE+**

Very dazzling as a building that once stood proudly was now becoming ruins. Smoke rose to the sky as fires started, holes caused walls to crumble, the sounds of battle faded as the demons died by the hands of Exorcists. Esther observed all of this silently. Her emotions hidden behind her mask. She had seen that all the patients were well, none of them were injured, some of them seemed to behaving well enough but a few seemed to be disturbed by the sudden changes. Its been a while since they have been off of those grounds as well. Everything seemed so…strange or perhaps even sad in some sort of way. Nothing was going to be the same, in fact it would change a lot within this one day and probably the next. The important thing was that they would someday adjust to it and adapt. By then it wouldn't be different anymore.

She could hear Marcus walking over to her, "what are you thinking?"

Esther shrugged at the question. "hmm… I-I don't know" she admitted both to him and a little to herself.

"I was five when I was found by an orphanage, the Sisters there were very strict…so I can say I wasn't very happy there. At nine I came to the asylum. It has felt like I have suffered twelve years of captivity, the orphanage was okay I guess… but for eight years I've been here. I've seen people that I actually came to like die before my eyes or be taken away, I've felt so much pain, I've seen so much pain and agony…I became use to so many things. If I cant adapt then that means that I am still shackled to this place…actually the way I look at humanity now…I think I am still shackled to this place" she explained her voice steadily lowering into a whisper.

Marcus frowned sadly, he looked to the building he had been trapped in. "Yeah…your right, in a way for everyone, the emotions this place instilled will become a shackle for everyone, up until the day we all die. I will admit, with wars I knew that humans can be bad, but I never truly knew how dark our souls can become. Now I do. I wont be able to forget, not ever. Its like one final curse before we go our ways". He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder before smiling. "But I also found something else out. Even though this world can be filled with cowards, greed, hatred, back stabbers, and many others. You can always find good people out there, even rough around the edges they still have good hearts".

Once she spun that around in her mind, she found herself agreeing to this, there had been patients that even if things got really bad they still laughed and smiled. They were all broken but the ones that could never die nor become disheartened all laughed, that day or another day. Sure it might be because of their mental state, but still.

Closing her eyes, she remembered Sophie. An older patient that she had met when she was about to turn ten, she was kind and taught her a few things. Made her forget where she was, until Sophie went away. Yes finding good people can be difficult, but protecting those people from the bad was an even harder task.

She grinned all the same, "I met you and I met Officer Stevens, I also met those four. I don't know all of you well enough, but I am very thankful that we all got to meet".

He seemed to be glad that he had managed to cheer her up, but then he looked as the Exorcists walked over to the Officer as well as a man in a strange uniform who seemed to be with them.

"They have strange abilities, like you. I think they called it innocence or something" he told her.

_Innocence?_

She looked at her wrists, sometimes they felt strange like a low buzz within her skin and blood. Did she have this so called Innocence as well and that's why she can move things like Henry and that suit of armor? If so would it be a good idea to go along with them to learn more so she can learn how to use it? But would this mean she would be a captive again? The thought made her shiver but looking to those four she could see that they didn't have to look of captives. So maybe it would be safe with them, plus it would give her a start destination wise instead of floundering about trying to see what to do next. There was also another issue. Her memories. It hasn't bothered her too much not having any memories of what happened before she was found by the nuns, but it might be a good idea to try and find evidence of who she is. _Would it help me settle my emotions? Deep down I probably do have a problem._

With the Black Order she could obtain power and someday her past.

_Are my parents out there somewhere, thinking of the little girl they lost? Or maybe they are long dead after an accident?_

Barely any education other then what was given to her by the nuns and the books she read in the Blue Ward she might not be able to deal with adult world things just yet. The wisest thing was to go with them. With that conclusion she looked to Marcus.

"Here." She held out a closed fist to him.

Eyeing it for a bit he finally held an open hand out allowing Esther to give him what she had been holding on to, his eyes widened in shock when he saw the money. "H-how did you….? Where?" he stuttered.

"No questions asked, just take it. If you want to be a baker you might as well own your own place" she said with a slight smile.

For a moment he seemed to want to continue question what he was given but then he nodded and took the money. "You don't need any?"

She shook her head, "thought I would….but now I don't think so".

The both were silent for a moment then his expression brightened, "night!"

She raised an eyebrow, "yes its still night time soon to be dawn".

He waved a hand, "no, no I mean that your surname should be Night".

She sighed exasperatingly. "Still on that? And I thought you said the surname should be Hebrew".

"Yes but Night would give your given name a cool ring to it eh?" he grinned childishly.

Esther sighed at this. She had been perfectly content for years not having a surname, after all what was the use of having one if you didn't have family along with it? But somehow the thought that someone cared that much to want to give her one in the first place made her feel kind of warm inside._ Well I might find use in having a surname, and he's right Esther Night does have a cool ring to it I guess._

"Alright then. I am Esther Night".

He looked rather proud that she decided she was going top use it. "And I guess I will be telling my parents that I am dropping from the University to pursue other dreams, what about you?"

"Well I might be going with those four. Makes me wonder…how many others might not have to go back to an Asylum? It always felt clear to me that a few of these people didn't have any mental problems" she said as she glanced over to the group of patients. A few doctors had arrived and were now attending to them.

"Speaking of which I think we're about to be questioned" Marcus remarked as he noticed that Officer Stevens and those from the Order were coming over.

"All the patients will be checked out to see if they truly did have anything wrong with them. It seems to me that their evaluations were either tampered with or misdiagnosed, the workers will be arrested and put under question, and as for Charles Victor he will most likely end up behind bars. Unless you two have more too add" Stevens said.

Esther crossed her arms over her chest, she would ask for them to go first and see what they already know but she caught the hint that she should go first to help them confirm what they possibly already know. So she explained everything. Quickly summarizing what happened when she noticed patients were disappearing to explaining what she had found out on this night, her words had been planned carefully so she wasn't being roundabout or over explaining things to them that would probably make this all tiresome. The only thing she didn't go into detail over was her revenge, she made that quick.

"That confirms what we found" Bookman stated.

"We found some records, it was kind of suspicious that they suddenly had no money one day then literally a lot of money the next" Lavi said with a frown.

Allen nodded, "so when night came around we stayed close by here". The golden creature that had been flying around above their heads finally landed on Esther's head, causing her to look at him with intrigue and lightly pet him on the head. "That's Timcanpy".

"He's cute" Esther commented, this obviously pleased the little golem.

"So. Since you were in St. Ophelia's Orphanage you claimed your dolls could move? Especially the one that you were extremely attached to, and not long ago you controlled that suit of armor before Ezekiel Victor could shoot you". Link said, his speech polite.

Esther nodded at what he said, rather shocked to hear him talk about the Orphanage.

"We swung by there before coming here" Lavi informed. "Hearing about your 'tattoo's' we decided to look up on that to confirm something".

"In conclusion you will be coming with us, if you are indeed an accommodator of innocence, a parasitic type no less then you will be living at the Order to become an Exorcist" Link finished.

Marcus tilted his head, "what is innocence? And what's an accommodator? If you don't mind an ordinary person asking".

Bookman the man who sounded very sagely as he spoke took the liberty to explain. "Innocence is a mysterious substance used to create weapons, accommodators are the ones who are chosen to wield this weapon. They are also known as Exorcists and their mission is to kill Akuma and defeat their creator the Millennium Earl, every innocence fragment offers a unique ability to its user, your's is known as an parasitic type, like Allen's". He was obviously making it short and sweet but Esther couldn't blame him it was probably a lot to explain, though he looked to be the type who might not mind, either way she was glad she was given a short version.

Hearing all this she almost wanted to give a cynical laugh. She would become a living oxymoron, a girl who didn't believe in a god but her body had something also called innocence within it, on top of that she would be fighting as an Exorcist and one day bear a cross she would never put faith in. _All a dubious honor I can guess._

_Sometimes life leads you in a certain direction for good reason._

_Quote of the day? Well I guess becoming one of these guys wouldn't be so bad, they seem like good people after all my butt was saved by them. Right now I could be long dead._

From the corner of her eye, as well as her ears picking up on that familiar voice. She noticed Charles Victor being dragged away, "its was all his idea not mine!" he spat angrily as he tried to get away. As he did this the two of them caught one another's gaze, for a moment he was shocked then that shocked turned into incredible anger and resentment. "This is all your fault!" in one quick spike of adrenaline he got away from the officer and charged at her.

Esther looked to him unmoving as he came at her, she positioned herself tightened her fist then in one strike she punched him right in the face much to everyone's shock. The man went backward and fell flat on his back, his nose now a slightly different color then it had been and bleeding slightly, it made her feel kind of proud to see this. Raised in an Asylum practically but can she still can unleash a good punch to a horrible man's face.

"Wow" Officer Stevens said.

With her eyes narrowed she looked down at the man. "No…it was your fault, if you and your horrid brother hadn't done hideous things then this wouldn't be happening, or maybe you shouldn't have been born to begin with."

"Why…you" before he could say anything else Esther kicked him a little.

"Don't you dare start on the same speech as your brother Charles Victor" she growled angrily. "It hurt to have my skin sliced off, you know, when you die and go to hell you better pray I don't die anytime soon to follow you because Hell's Nine Circles of Suffering will be nothing compared to what I will unleash on your rotten souls". Her eyes were cold enough to make the man flinch.

As he was taken away he decided to cooperate this time seeings as Esther wasn't going to back down or be scared by the likes of him. For a moment she watched as he was taken away along with whatever staff member that had survived. The only thing could make her take her eyes away from the scene was the skies turning to dawn as the sun started to finally rise, she was almost in awe of this sight that happened all the time.

Sure she had seen the sun when they were allowed in the court area but…it was so much different now that she wasn't trapped anymore. It was so beautiful, shining in the sky causing shadows to form in a completely different manner then from the moon's glow. Orange and yellows, different shades of blue. It almost hurt to see it.

To Marcus it must have looked like she was about to cry even though her eyes were steady and strong, he lifted a hand to put it on her shoulder for comfort but flinched when he heard a loud growling sound.

"What was that?" he asked incredulously.

Esther frowned as she put a hand to her stomach, "I'm hungry…" she complained.

He looked to her in shock that her stomach was this loud. Allen chuckled, "parasitic types have a huge appetite since they expend so much energy from using their innocence".

Esther crossed her arms over her chest and looked to them in order to regain her composure. "Before I go to this Black Order, may I have a meal and some different clothes?" she asked.

After all she kind of wanted to make a good first impression. Hospital wear, just wasn't going to cut it.

* * *

**And that poll I've been talking about will finally be coming up. Why am I making it? Well its just out of curiosity, I'm going to try and get out of my funk with my first fanfic that I ever made and continue to work on the other two as well, I have been enjoying writing them and it makes me smile to know people are reading them even though they might not be all that good and creating good characters is still a work in progress for me. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading, I look forward to my writing improvements.**

**Also RANDOM FACT!**

**When Esther mentions 'Nine Circles of Suffering' that is yet another reference to the book Dante's Inferno.**


	10. New World

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER:** All things not owned by me like the Original DGM storyline and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING:** Contains some foul language and Esther is sort of an atheist and makes remarks now and then so if any of that offends you please do not read. Proceed with caution.

**NOTE:** This was going to be the ninth chapter but yeah it would have been pretty long chapter so now this part is the tenth chapter. Also the next one Esther will finally be at the Order after a long arc of being at the Asylum.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**.:CHAPTER TEN:.**

**NEW WORLD**

Five hours had passed since she had asked that question. They didn't seem to mind allowing her to do a few last things before she left for the Order, it wasn't like she was going to runaway or anything since she had no place else to go. Happily obliging Officer Stevens allowed her to use his and his wife's home to clean up. Her flesh had been graced with hot steam and fine water that didn't have a time limit, soap that smelled fragrant and actually made her feel clean, she could even say her hair sung as it was cleaned so now it could look well kempt. As she sat in the hot water she thought over all the faces she had bid farewell, they all seemed like they were going to legitimately miss her and she in turn was going to miss them. For the longest time they had been her family, the people who watched her back and the people she would defend till the very end. Much to her shock though Howard Link stated that they usually did favors for Exorcists especially ones that were unwilling to leave things behind, so in the end on top of everything else not only would they all be evaluated properly but they would be insured a better place of residence and care. The thought that they would all be well taken care of now, made her heart feel better.

With a sigh Esther almost didn't want to leave the water she was enjoying however she soon dried off and put on the clothes Officer Stevens wife had given her along with some nice shoes. The top was lavender with long sleeves that were loose, with a white skirt that went past her knees, along with beige colored boots.

She couldn't help herself. Esther had to look in a mirror to admire her new self, a small smile formed on her lips as she stared.

"Hope I'm presentable now" she muttered, for a moment she kept staring at her reflection, her eyes beginning to glisten as tears threaten to spring to her eyes. She could wear nice clothes if she wanted, and although she would be at the Black Order she would still have the freedoms of a regular human being. Something denied to her for a long time now.

Shaking her head she headed out to where the couple were, when she saw them she smiled slightly. "I owe you a lot, thank you" she bowed her head to the couple.

"Oh its no problem, I was rather shocked when my husband came by with a girl in a hospital gown" the wife said with a giggle.

"You look a lot better, and more enthused" he commented with a smile.

Esther nodded, "I feel a lot better".

"Wish you could stay longer, me and my wife would be happy to allow you to stay a night or two" he offered.

She shook her head, "my life never goes slow" she said with a shrug. "Besides, the Black Order is my chance to learn more about myself, for a long time I had other things on my mind but now I can finally go down the road I choose. But thank you so much, for everything, you believed in my words and on top of that let me come over to take care of my appearance a bit".

They both smiled gently. It felt nice to be thankful for something, then again she couldn't say she wasn't thankful for this strange innocence thing being inside her body. Now she could have power, so she can one day help others like herself from becoming weighed down by sorrow and hopelessness, forever she would have to deal with inner turmoil but the least she could do was to insure the sanity of others.

"So Marcus is going to be the one to pay for dinner?" Officer Stevens asked.

"The Order said they would pay for all the food since they said Marcus might be indebt by the time I'm full" she said with a shrug.

The couple laughed, "well I hope you enjoy yourself" he said.

"And remember when your at your lowest, good people tend to come to you. So please don't let what happened weigh you down to much when it comes to your views of humanity" the wife said with a kind smile. "I hope we can see you again someday, I feel like I would enjoy a longer chat with you".

Her thankfulness only kept growing, "thank you…and good bye if I'm ever in the area again I will surely say hello".

After saying her good bye's to the couple she moved on towards a restaurant that Marcus told her about, during her five or some hours at the couple's house he went home to sort things out as well as put on some new clothes. Since his clothes had been lost among the rubble of the Asylum. As she walked the streets her eyes moved around curiously as she took in new sights, her heart almost jealous as people walked by her in fancy clothes and possibly a life full of nothing but comfort. While others suffer terribly they all had the convenience to complain about meaningless things. Her heart twisted at her own thoughts, she would have loved to have stayed longer with that couple and be able to have a million chances to pay the people who helped her back. But then a worry had set in. What if the thought of having no parents hurt even more afterward? Not wanting to bare that thought she had decided it would be best to get to the Order quickly and start a new life. A new one full of chaos, but she wondered if it would all be worth it in the end or will she want to run away again.

She stopped when she saw the restaurant, standing there was a man she almost didn't recognize. With a smirk she walked over to him, "almost didn't recognize you" she admitted as she walked over to Marcus. His hair was now combed and looked good, along with that he was wearing a casual long sleeve button up shirt that was a pale red color with trousers and nice looking shoes, the bandage on his cheek that covered up the bruise he had received from a guard at the Asylum actually made him look kind of cool.

"Almost didn't recognize you myself!" he said with a grin. The two headed inside and took a seat along with a menu to see what they wanted to eat.

Half the stuff on there she had no idea what it was, despite this she ordered a dish that sounded interesting.

They both chatted as they started to eat, mostly it was Marcus telling Esther how his talk with his parents and siblings went. He had quite a bit of explaining to do. Soon though Esther found that she had practically mowed down the plate of food she had ordered.

So she ordered two plates of food, then that two turned to four, then ten, then twenty, to forty, to seventy. Until finally she must counted one-hundred plates in large portions exactly much to the dismay of all the work staff at the restaurant. Marcus on the other hand only stared in awe. "Wow…I'm glad they paid for this meal or else I'd be quite a bit of debt even with the money you gave me" he commented.

"I'm in heaven" she said with a small contented smile. "I haven't eaten like this before, there was always a limit of food and it never tasted good".

Soon dessert came around and she shoveled that down quickly as well.

"So…your definitely going" he said as he eyed the huge pink cake she was eating, she offered a piece but he shook his head.

"Yeah. Their job might be dangerous and soon it might be my job as well but…if it means getting stronger and finding out about my forgotten memories then it might be worth it. I will admit that the death of that man hasn't cleared away a lot of my feelings, so I'll see if I can find my parents or some sort of family if any of them are alive". Once she finished the cake she grabbed the bowl of chocolate pudding and started to eat that.

He looked to her with concern, he seemed like he was going to and back in his mind of what he wanted to say until he finally formed the words. "I guess I understand, you want to find answers plus you feel like you have no other starting point but there are always other ways other paths to take. You can back away from that and find a simple job like one that this restaurant offers to these people. After all you've been through you deserve to live life as a normal girl".

"There's that phrase again. I don't think I will ever be a 'normal girl', if I back away from this chance to do things that will make sure a man like Ezekiel Victor never exploits people with a fake personality and appearance, I will feel guilty. Besides if I see an Akuma again what will I do? I know I have the power but I don't know how to use it correctly, I cant just know that I can do something and not actually do something" she explained. "I don't know about god, fate, or destiny, but I assure that all of this is my choice. If I want to leave the Order then I'll find a way to do it, if I ever do then I will be sure to see you again, even I don't I will still make sure I see you again. Just to make sure the people that I actually liked are okay".

He seemed to want to argue but then he finally through his arms up in defeat. "You have a point, as usual…even if we have only known each other for about a day or so, I'm glad that we met, and I assure to you that I will have a bakery set up by next year or two".

After that was done they started to talk about other things, mostly Marcus since Esther didn't have too many exciting things to say. He talked about school, his parents, siblings, friends, and times when he traveled away from this city to other places.

Every story was something she enjoyed since they were things she never really had but she looked forward to perhaps one day being able to have friends or seeing many sights. Deserts and their rolling sands, green hills, huge bodies of water or skinny ones running along, mountains that could almost touch the skies, and much more. This world had always felt small as she looked to the starry skies from a white room but now she could see the glorious vastness that would make her feel like a mere dot on the earth. What would her forgotten home be like? Her heart yearned to satisfy all her curiosities.

Right after he finished a story about his mother Esther popped up a random comment.

"You should find a girlfriend".

Marcus almost choked on his drink, "w-what?"

"You should find a girlfriend, there seems to be a lack of girls in your stories" she remarked with not much expression on her face.

"W-well I haven't, had…much time…to do that" he said his voice steadily becoming an embarrassed whisper.

"You look like you might make a good boyfriend" her face was rather expressionless on this statement as well causing him to sigh.

"Thanks for having so much enthusiasm on that…"

Esther looked at him sidelong then finally laughed a little, until it was full. Marcus stared for a moment then finally laughed along as well.

Although it was strange to relax with a friend who she only got to know a little within a day and would probably never see again. But she would always appreciate this moment she was given. _I guess I might have learned something positive from that hell hole, time goes by fast, and someday I might die and I don't want to die a miserable death…I'd like to be satisfied with it. That is something I will give to myself._

The sun had been high in the skies but now it was starting to set again by the time the two got out of the restaurant.

"Its still strange to see the sun rise and set without walls blocking my sight" she muttered.

He agreed, "never knew the sun could be so beautiful myself until now… I guess we all take our freedom for granted, I don't think I ever will for as long as I live now".

Henry peeked his little head out of her blouse collar and looked around. "I was wondering where he was" Marcus said as he looked to the moving teddy bear.

"I'm a bit too attached to let go of him" Esther admitted with a small smile. "I kind of didn't want to freak people out while I was in there so I had him stay hidden".

"Yeah some people wouldn't believe on sight but others aren't that stubborn. So…where are you headed now?" he inquired.

"A Finder will be waiting for me at the local church…I think it's a block or two from here" she replied.

"Well I'll walk with you" he offered.

She nodded. The thought of walking to a church was rather strange, it almost made her cringe that she might see a nun. _Nothing like a belt to the back to make you uneasy over something so ridiculous,_ she would much rather see an akuma again.

"Are you really sure? Them being Exorcists means religious so…" his voice trailed off as if it were an uncomfortable subject but she just snorted.

"Yes I'm sure, if a doctor can be a doctor even if he doesn't believe much in saving lives then a girl who doesn't put trust in the heavens can be a Exorcist" she said matter-of-factly.

"Guess so" he chuckled.

The walk to the church was quiet but she still enjoyed having some company as she walked there. Her eyes stared almost intently at the ground then towards the sky until she looked ahead, what would the other people be like at the Black Order? Would she feel at least a bit welcome?

She almost found her own insecurities annoying. _What do I care if they like me or not? Or if I like them?_

When they arrived to the church the Finder was waiting for her out front. The building was huge with a cross perched on top of what looked like a spire, stain glass windows appeared to be decorating it, all in all the building asserted a sort of presence that either gave one comfort or discomfort depending on what you believed in. "I always thought crosses were beautiful" she said with a shrug.

"You should buy one" Marcus told her with a grin.

"I don't think they would appreciate_ 'fashion statement'_ as a reason to buy something that is supposed to have deep meaning to it" she said with an eye roll.

He merely smiled that slowly became sad. "I guess…this is where we say good bye, I hope that you can find the answers your looking for or at least happiness".

She couldn't really say anything to this. Her throat felt as if it had been coated in ice, her eyes started to feel a bit watery but she didn't want the tears to fall or else her resolve might fall with them. After all her resolve was gone, she felt like she would be able to do nothing but drift without a goal in mind. Or maybe she did but her heart or mind didn't want to admit to it. So she grasped for other words that where sleeping elsewhere in the crevices of her heart. "Remember I said I might come by if am in the neighborhood so…we might see each other again, it might as well be a see you later, after all they say it's a small world" her words sounded calm in contrast to how she was actually feeling.

Esther could be taking this chance to run off and live a normal life but here she was like an idiot, not taking this one last chance to finally have things she could never have. Maybe she could do all the things she thought she couldn't do, she can possibly get a good job, find a decent home to live in, hang out with friends, find someone to give her heart to, get married, have children and raise them with all the love she could possibly give, leaving behind madness and chaos. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists she looked up to gave her best confident grin, "its my nature to be stubborn so if I want out then I'll find a way and if I want to see how things are here then I will. And like a said before you better be doing great when I do see you".

The both of them didn't say a word for a moment until he spoke again with a smile that almost seemed sad. "Okay, we'll have another big meal and I'll make you something, you'll be the one doing the most talking since I would love to hear what kind of adventures you've been on".

"It's a date" she winked.

"See you another day and good luck, may good fortune smile upon you".

The two waved bye until he was nothing more then a blur in the distance. Inhaling deeply and letting it all out she walked over to the patient Finder.

"Sorry for making you wait" she apologized.

The man waved a hand, "no problem…so you have the eight digit password committed to memory?" he inquired.

"Of course". She tapped her head with a forefinger.

The Finder looked at her for a moment to read her expression before he led the way inside the Church. Even inside the building looked vast, even more so since it had no people in it at the moment. "Admiring the architecture?"

Looking away from the stain glass designs she could see that a friendly looking Father had walked over to them, at first to her confusion he handed her a pen and held out his hand. The Finder was about to explain but then she suddenly got it, so she wrote down the number._ 8-5-3-9-0-0-7-4_. Keeping a smile he looked at the number then nodded before walking away.

"So I take it that this eight digit number thing is for security reasons?" she asked.

The Finder nodded, "yes, before going out on a mission everyone is given an eight digit number that they never share so that way their identities can be confirmed, the numbers you are given will be different every time. We gave you a number since you decided you wanted to stay a bit before leaving to the Order".

She crossed her arms along with raising an eyebrow, "why not wait until we arrive? Or do I have to confirm my identity a bunch of times before I finally make it there?"

"You'll see". That was it, so now she had to wait.

Taking this time she decided to looked at the things inside the church. The stain glass depicting images of saints or a woman holding a child in loving arms, a huge iron cross on a far wall where the preacher would stand to give a sermon, there was also a elegant piano perched in the same area. Another thing that caught her eyes was the confessional, it made her stop and think. Do they actually listen? Or do they have something hidden in their to keep them occupied while the person confessing is talking away? Like alcohol? The question was a meaningless one but she always could think up some strange questions to ask. She could almost even imagine a secret compartment full of liquor bottles.

The Finder suddenly beckoned to her so she walked back over to his side. For a moment she stared boredly until a sudden light caused her eyes to widen, "what in the world?" she gasped in awe.

He seemed to grin at her reaction. "This is the Ark, it can take us anywhere around the world no matter how far it is, we use these Gates to make our way to the battlefield faster along with the Exorcists" he explained to her.

As she stared at this Ark's Gate, it hit her.

_Esther Night…what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time?_

* * *

**Awesome now she will be an Exorcist or at least be in training, I might actually submit the next chapter of Black Angel first before doing the eleventh chapter of this. But ya never know XD**

**I hope this fanfic is enjoyable thus far.**

**Also Esther's thought about the confessional was just something I randomly thought after learning that (SPOILER) Cross Marian was a Father at a Church while he watched Mana, (this is from the 3rd reverse novel). I always wondered if he hid liquor bottles so he could drink XD**


	11. Fragmented

**CLAIMER:** All things made by me like my OC Esther, belong to me.

**DISCLAIMER:** All things not owned/made by me like the original storyline of DGM and characters, belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.

**WARNING:** Rated M for a reason. Esther is sort of an atheist and I might have more gore and strong language in it. You have been warned.

**NOTE:** They just keep coming! Don't worry just because this one is slightly darker doesn't mean I will be leaving out the fantastic DGM comedy we all love to death, just like _'Black Angel'_ I will try to come up with omakes, speaking of which the next update might be _'Black Angel'_ but you never know. Anyway please review and view my other stories.

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:CHAPTER ELEVEN:.**

**+FRAGMENTED+**

The Black Order. A religious organization funded by the Vatican, that works towards defeating a creator known as the Millennium Earl, a being who uses tragedy against humanity to create Akuma. Esther had the pleasure of seeing one of those things, she also had the pleasure to learn what role a Soul Broker serves, parasites who only want money. These things were something she had learned as she walked through a Gate, and met with the guards at the door._ I will never cease to be amazed will I?_ She thought as she nodded a greeting to the men. "You will learn more from Chief Komui" the Finder told her as he continued to lead the way.

The place is indeed huge, making the Asylum look small in comparison.

There was also nothing like finding yourself surrounded by people to make you realize that you might not have enough social skills to hold your own. I'll figure something out…I always do. Taking in a couple of breathes she prepared for whatever is to come if preparing was even possible in this new found world. So far though this place didn't seem so bad, in fact she thought perhaps she could become comfortable here,_ still I'll be on my toes_. Outside appearances weren't something to go on.

"You'll get your own room, but before that they need to get some papers done as well as determine your innocence's synchronization with you in Hevlaska's Chamber" the Finder explained.

Esther blinked, "Hevlaska?"

"Yes she is also an Exorcist but a different kind from yourself and the others, she is the Holder of the Cube. She stores unused pieces of innocence as they wait for their accommodator and she can determine your synchronization rate with your innocence. Basically that's how bonded to the innocence you are, the higher the number the more successful activation and use of abilities is".

It was a lot to take in but she accepted what she was hearing. _I wonder if a certain number of sanity is required, although I learned not long ago that I've been sane for a long time._

Henry pat her on the cheek as if to comfort her in all her broodings about her past, with a smile she pat him on the head.

"Life…will be interesting to say the least" she remarked.

The Finder turned to her, "hmm?"

"Its nothing. By the way what's your name?" she inquired.

"Owen Ganns" he bowed a little, "it's always a pleasure to see an Exorcist".

She bowed a little back out of politeness however she was still a bit iffy on the entire Exorcist thing even with the words she had said previously to Marcus. Life had led her to question the existence of a god leading her towards a lack of religion which might be more then just frowned upon now that she was a part of a '_Religious'_ organization. Adding emphasis to the word for effect. After introductions she continued to follow Owen until they made it to Chief Komui's office.

_I think I might…lose it in this room_. Despite where she had been living for years, one can say she can be a bit OCD, causing her to do her best to be cleanly. This office, on the other hand was a bit of a wreck. Papers everywhere on the ground to the point she could only take a wild guess as to whether or not the floor had a carpet. The desk was in the same condition with papers stacked high, along with books and a stamp that indicated things to be approved.

Standing there were two people. A tall man who appeared to be Asian descent, with the shape of his dark eyes that had glasses and dark hair, he was also wearing white clothes with a beret. Nearby was a woman who looked rather serious in expression with short curled hair with a tight looking skirt and double breasted jacket along with what looked like a pendant attached to a standalone stiff collar, she guessed that this woman must be this man's assistant.

Finder Owen stood back while Esther proceeded forward. The man smiled, "hello you must be Esther, pleased to meet my name is Komui Lee" he said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance" she said with a nod, "so…did a tornado hit this place?"

Komui was taken aback then chuckled, "uh…well".

"His office always looks like this, he keeps procrastinating in cleaning it as well as paper work" the woman said in a serious tone. "I'm his assistant Brigitte Fey by the way".

"Oh come on I've been pulling all nighters for days now!" Komui complained in a melodramatic tone.

However the woman only sighed exasperatingly at his words as if she were dealing with a child.

Komui went back to grinning as he looked to Esther, "anyway usually we'd take a look at your innocence in the examination room but we'll hold on that for now since…you know". Esther felt thankful for his consideration. It wasn't like she would be a phobic when it came to needles or medicine but still she really still wasn't in the mood to be examined especially if it was her wrists being examined.

For a couple of minutes Esther answered a few basic questions, since the Asylum's records were pretty shaky she had to assure that everything they had on her was correct so all records were accurate when it came to a surname she answered firmly. "A friend said Esther Night sounded like a good combination" she replied.

"Alright, now lets head over to Hevlaska's chamber to determine the synchronization rate of your innocence". She followed Komui as he led the way to this room, assistant Fey also tagged along quietly.

As they walked along Komui spoke, "the Order is quite large. There's three sections to the science department, which is new in our old headquarters there was only one. There's also private residences, the cafeteria, training facilities, lounge area, a library, medical ward and many other different places" he explained. "You'll be assigned as General Cloud's pupil, she will train you in combat and how to use your innocence".

Esther tilted her head, "is there a schedule of any sort?"

"You can ask General Cloud when you meet her and once your trained enough to be able to hold your own in battle you will be given missions. Other then that not really. Everyone has a different schedule around here depending on what their duties are, in my case I don't get any sleep" he went back to a dramatic tone on the last bit as if to solicit some pity.

She only chuckled lightly in amusement, he was an adult but rather silly.

Afterwards he explained a bit more about innocence. The Great Flood scattered all the pieces around the world all 109 pieces to be exact and it was also up to the Order to collect them all as well as the Heart an innocence that was the strongest among them. If it came into the hands of the Order they could possibly win on the other hand if the Millennium Earl got a hold of it he could destroy it thus destroying all the pieces in the process. So far there have been pieces of innocence destroyed when they killed a few Exorcists, around six including a General who also carried a few extra during a journey to find new Exorcists. All in all she had been glad that Bookman had shortened the explanation a little since it probably would have been a lot to take in all at once. Now she was a bit more prepared for the unexpected.

When they arrived to Hevlaska's Chamber she had to stop and admire the size and the odd sense of pride as well as elegance held within it when it was built for this Hevlaska person.

Esther looked away from the new sights and went back to following until they came at the edge of the path which seemed to be like an elevator of sorts as it moved further in. When they stopped she could see what appeared to be curtains of sort along with lights keeping the room lit, making it feel rather calm and serene.

As noted to herself when she determined that she would always be surprised she could say that seeing Hevlaska was a surprise.

She, if that is what this being truly is. Was like a huge spectral being enveloped by light, who gave off a rather kind and gentle air almost as if she could be a mother figure of sorts, her voice was even soothing. "You…must…be…Esther" she paused now and again but that didn't bother her.

"Yes I'm Esther Night". Her heart felt fluttery as if she were nervous.

"Its…nice…to…meet…you". It looked like she had many hands that were like ribbons of light as they went over to Esther and gently picked her up, though she felt nervous she definitely wasn't afraid of what was happening after all this being showed no aggression. "I…will…now…determine…the… synchronization…with…your…innocence".

Their foreheads touched gently as Hevlaska started.

"5%…11%…38%…49%…56%…68%"

She pulled away once the final verdict was determined, "your…synchronization…rate…is…68%" she said as she put Esther back down on the ground.

"Understandably low since you had no use of it for most of your life other then allowing him to move around" Komui stated as Henry set himself on Esther's shoulder.

"It's…rather…odd…" she began. This brought everyone's attention to her.

"It's…almost…as…if… your…innocence…is… incomplete, it's… here… yet… elsewhere. When… you… find… the…missing… pieces… it… will… be… complete…and…perhaps…stronger".

These words were rather ominous in nature. Her innocence was incomplete? Is that why it remained inactive and why she had trouble with moving Henry on critical moments? If so then what happened, _maybe when I find my vagrant memories I will be able to figure that out as well or is it more complicated then that?_ Esther felt completely lost on the matter, already a new mystery has been stacked on her plate and she had a feeling that she would run into many more to complicate her mind and twist reality around her.

_Trial after trial without result._ She thought with an annoyed sigh.

"That's rather odd, definitely something that hasn't happened before. Since its late I wont do it tonight but…" he looked over to her quizzically until she shrugged.

"Tomorrow should be fine for medical examinations, cant say I'm afraid of such things as long as there's no scalpels involved. Besides I would like to know in detail what that means". Once that was said Komui nodded.

"It will only be a few scans and tests" he assured her.

Hevlaska although her facial expression were hard to see, Esther had the feeling she was being apologetic. "Didn't…mean…to…trouble…you".

Esther could only smile. "No trouble, at least I know a bit more about myself". On another note Esther could aim towards optimism by thinking of this as a lead, if her innocence being incomplete impedes her then all she needs to do is work harder so she can go out on the field to start her journey of some sort of inner discovery. Though for all she knew she could find something here. My family could have been involved in the Black Order for all I know, if I meet enough people my features could be recognized by someone. If they aren't involved with the Black Order then I guess I'll just have to find someway to make my brain tap back.

She turned her attention back to asking questions about this place and the people. "If I may ask, why do you look like that?"

"When…I… became… the… accommodator… of… the… cube… my… body… became… enveloped… in… innocence, since… then… I've… been… with… the… Order… since… it… was… built… one-hundred… years… ago…" she replied.

One-hundred years? She thought with slight shock. She almost wondered what Hevlaska looked like when she had a human form.

"It… is… always… nice… to… see… new… Exorcists, Esther… Night… may… you… have… Gods… divine… protection".

Can you feel bad for not having the same beliefs as others? All around the world everyone believed in a unique and different God, some only have one while others had hundreds. For people like herself though she had none, but nonetheless it felt good to hear kind words from someone. From here on out she would have a lot of people depending on her to do a good job once she was trained, and they would all have some form of faith in her not to fail or die to early on the battlefield. In turn she might have to depend on others as well despite her feelings of cynicism. Esther would need all the luck she could possibly muster up for the life ahead of her.

"Thank you, its great to be here" she said.

With all important matters completed and a few others left for tomorrow Esther was led to her room for the night so she could get a good rest before starting a busy day tomorrow of getting to know the other Exorcists and looking more closely at this place so she would get lost or anything of the sort. When she said her good nights and entered a room that was now her own she could only stand there for a minute to take it all in. No longer was she surrounded by white, following a strict schedule or being punished for idiotic things. In one way she was free but not free of obligations. Helping save the world was probably the biggest obligation anyone could ever shoulder, failure means the world is thrown into the Three Days of Darkness and millions of people die. She groaned, feeling aggravated.

For now she would just have to concentrate on learning about the innocence and hopefully one day herself.

Tearing away her attention from duties she had to admire the room. A nice looking desk, a comfortable chair sitting near a window that had a beautiful view of the forest, nice looking carpeting that felt nice as she touched it with her fingers, a comfy bed that felt absolutely heavenly as she sat down, her own bathroom that had a nice tub, heck she could even admire the wallpaper. "This is mine" the words felt strange on the tongue but no less satisfying. In here she could sleep take a nice hot bath after a busy day, and do whatever activity she wanted when she didn't have anything else to do.

"I think there's a town on the other side of this island, I wonder if I can visit there…I hope so, I'd like to buy a few things" she said to herself. The first activity that came to mind was sewing and some other things she managed to sort of learn while in the asylum although she might be a bit rusty.

She looked over to Henry who seemed to be enjoying himself as he bounced on the bed, taking her shoes off and putting them off to the side she plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment

Then she rolled onto her stomach to stare at Henry who stared back. "They all seem nice thus far…" she muttered. "Though I have a feeling its only just begun when it comes to what they will tell me when it comes to this place…"

Esther got up and got ready for bed.

Turning off the lights and drawing the blankets over her head. They were so fluffy and comfy like a mothers embrace as they would say, they even smelled nice. Fresh and delightful to the nose.

Her eyes traveled to the window. The moon shone brightly casting shadows on the carpet and slightly illuminating her new room, no bars…only comfort.

She thought back to her years in the Orphanage and the Asylum. Feeling betrayed by people who were supposed to care about her, not understanding anything, so she resorted to fighting until her body hurt. Bruises sprinkling her flesh along with cuts and blood, fresh bandages on her wrists causing her to cry all over again until she was all dried up. At some point she could have given up and told lies in order to survive, but all she wanted to do was see tomorrow and get back up on her feet to move forward again even if people beat her back and down. Even if she mourned the deaths of those she had come to call friend.

Life was a fight. Didn't matter if you are a_ 'civilized'_ species or not.

With all these thoughts swirling around in her head she couldn't really say when it began but her eyes became wet and blurred as tears rolled away from her eyes. The more she tried to calm herself the worse it got, until they turned to heavy sobs. Grieving over a past and hoping that she could find a better future even if it might be an impossibility.

She sniffled and continued to cry, after a minute she felt Henry sit on the pillow and lay his body on her head as if he were hugging her.

Then she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A small girl around the age of five or six wandered into the room of an inn her and her sister were staying in for the night. As she entered her ears picked up on music, a rather lovely tune being performed by violin. Sitting on a comfortable chair was her sister who appeared to be around 25 years of age more or less, the little girl walked all the way in and closed the door behind her.

"What's that Dinah?" she inquired to her older sister.

Dinah smiled broadly, though she always seemed to smile. A lovely smile that often contained joy as well as mischief. "Its called 'The Devil's Trill', a rather lovely piece is it not?" she replied.

The little girl hummed before sitting down and opening up a book to read, despite her age she was actually quite the advanced reader.

Although they looked a bit different it was obvious that they were related. Dinah was a tall elegant woman with a mesmerizing set of pale gray eyes that could catch the moons light just right, with straight and long black hair as well as fair skin as fine as porcelain on a priceless doll. She also wore the most fashionable of clothes, as of now being a simple white gown to sleep in.

Her sister on the other hand had her black hair braided back in a fishtail style, her grey eyes slightly duller but with the same porcelain like flesh, often wearing simple casual clothes many children wear nowadays.

"So when will we meet her again?" the child inquired.

Dinah took a sip from a cup of tea, "don't know Hanna depends on many things, but I'll keep an eye out".

Hanna nodded and went back to reading.

The sisters of Mnemosyne shall await, for now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also RANDOM FACT!**

**The Devil's Trill was created around 1713 by a man called Giuseppe Tartini, even to this day performing the song is demanding to play since its in G minor.**


End file.
